The Ballad of James & Lily
by Scrambled Eggs0
Summary: La historia de amor de James y Lily...contada por la rival de ella, y cómo esta hace hasta lo imposible por separarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Discleimer: Los personajes, los lugares y el ambiente no son míos, son de la compañera que ahora es rubia, Rowling (JK para los amigos) La protagonista es mía, su mejor amiga también, las amigas de Lily y tengo intenciones de pedirme a Sirius...Hum, no me demanden.

UNO 

_Odio a Evans. Sí ¿Por qué ponen esas caras¿Es que acaso nadie puede odiar a la prefecta perfecta? Bueno, lo que yo encuentro extraño es que nadie la odie con todos los puntos que tiene a su favor: es buena, bonita, inteligente, responsable, solidaria, considerada y educada, lo que provoca que todo el profesorado esté rendido a sus pies. Está tan terriblemente buena que también tiene a todo el alumnado masculino babeando por recibir algún cumplido de ella y además de todo esto las chicas no se quedan muy atrás. La mitad ansía ser su amiga para poder acceder levemente a algún truco suyo de cómo consigue tanta popularidad, pero eso es imposible. Evans es única. Y aquí viene el asunto más escabroso de todos: yo ni siquiera puedo odiarla. Ahí está, lo que dije en un principio no es del todo verdad. Evans es tanto de todo que por supuesto no podía faltarle la simpatía y la gracia. Resultado: no me puede caer mal ni a mí ¡Claro! Porque chicas bonitas, inteligentes y simpáticas se pueden encontrar cada cierto tanto, pero en general son bastante sosas ¡No! Evans no podía ser de esas. Resulta que además la chica tiene carácter ¡Uy! Cómo me gustaría estrangularla... momento, eso no es una buena idea. Si Evans muriera, el populacho tendría una mártir para adorar y si ella es alabada ya en vida, imagínensela muerta. Mejor desearía que nunca hubiese nacido._

_Se preguntarán por qué le tengo tanta rabia a la pobre chica si incluso me cae... quiero decir que no me cae mal. Es aquí donde entra la teoría de mi amiga Rose. Según ella yo sería íntima amiga de Evans si no fuera por James ¿Que quién es James? Pues aquí estoy yo para describírselos detalle por detalle. Es el ser más encantador que he visto en mi vida y es el chico más sexy que pisa Hogwarts (aunque todas aseguran que ese es Black). No es muy alto, pero para mí está perfecto. Tiene ojos cafés (detrás de unos lentes que le dan un aspecto intelectual) y el pelo oscuro y despeinado. Siempre anda con una sonrisa y haciendo bromas a todo el mundo (hasta a mí me ha tocado alguna vez) ¿Qué más? Juega Quiddtich y es genial haciéndolo (jugando al quidditch, se entiende) Es muy inteligente y me muero por él. Es que es simplemente delicioso_

_¿Todavía no lo captan? El asunto es que mi Jamsie muere por la odiosa de Evans ¡Maldita! Les cuento la historia desde el principio. Yo voy un curso más abajo que James y lo conocí cuando entré a Hogwarts, pero en ese momento no me percaté mucho más en él, hasta que iba en tercero. Un día lo vi haciéndose el tonto, como de costumbre lo hace, mientras jugaba con una snitch. Yo estaba muy ocupada tratando de resolver unas estúpidas runas cuando siento ese típico aleteo de la snitch en cuestión revoloteando en torno a mí. Molesta la tomé con un rápido movimiento y la dejé guardadita en un hueco del árbol en el que estaba recostada. James se me acercó entonces rápidamente y exclamó un "Tenemos una ganadora" _

-¿Qué? – dije sin comprender ni jota. En ese momento se acercaban sus amigos

-La snitch tiene buen gusto, Prongs – dijo Black, su amiguito inseparable – Después me la prestas a mí.

-Pregunta rápida – dijo James sentándose a mi lado - ¿Eres Slytherin?

-¡Pues claro que no! – dije molesta_. Si algo he aprendido en Gryffindor que no te enseñan las demás casas es que el orgullo es lo primero y que te confundan con un Slytherin, lo último _– Soy Chloe Smith y voy un curso abajo del tuyo ¿Nunca te habías dado cuenta?

_Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Probablemente me habían visto alguna vez en la sala común, pero como comprenderán los hombres tienen su cerebro preparado sólo para las preguntas obvias de un examen y para reconocer quién fue el primer buscador en tomar la Snitch. Para nada más_

-Bien. Si no van a decir nada más, váyanse que tengo que terminar este estúpido informe de runas – _y continué como si nada en mi tarea ¡Qué tonta fui! Si ahora tuviera a James tan interesado en mí..._

-¡Espera! Te quería preguntar algo. Lo que pasa es que... bueno, no sé si sabías lo del baile de Halloween... y es que – _cielos, cuando recuerdo el lío que se hacía el pobre chico para preguntarme. Claro y es que en esos inicios los merodeadores no eran lo que son ahora. Probablemente era la primera vez que James se veía enfrentado a invitar a una chica al baile y por eso mismo eligió a una menor_.

-¿Me quieres invitar al baile? – _pregunté indiferente, casi con desdén mientras continuaba con el diccionario tratando de entender ese jeroglífico que son las runas. Luego levanté la vista y recordé que me moría por ir a la fiesta que no está permitida para niños de tercero a menos de ser la pareja de alguien mayor. Cuando recordé eso, tomé a James de la túnica_ - ¿En serio¿Puedo ir contigo al baile?

-Bueno, si me hubieras dejado terminar – dijo James bastante incómodo con mi reacción tratando de apartarse y como casi arrepentido por haberme escogido a mí.

-Oh, claro. Continúa – me apresuré a decir

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

Esta vez traté de guardar mi compostura

-Bueno. Tendré que ver si no tengo ningún otro plan – _qué estúpido. Claro que no tenía ningún otro plan _– Está bien. Claro que quiero ir al baile.

-Está bien – dijo él bastante aliviado – nos vemos entonces – y se fue junto a sus amigos.

_Bueno me queda por agregar que esa noche la pasé increíble con James, sus amigos y sus parejas. Me sentía como una tonta por no haber reparado en ellos mayormente. Eran muy simpáticos y James era muy chistoso. Creo que desde ese momento no he podido dejar de pensar en él y en la buena pareja que hacíamos. Hasta que el año siguiente intervino Evans. James perdió la cabeza por ella, y ella lo odia y pasa por alto ¡Aahh¿Por qué no pudo fijarse en una chica que lo tomara en cuenta para luego haberla desechado? Insisto en que lo que más le gusta a James de Evans es lo que le está costando conseguirla ¡Pero ella es tan perfecta que ni si quiera podría hacerle competencia¡uy! Cómo la odio. Ahí está con su cara de niña buena, echándole la bronca a James como siempre lo hace, con estilo ¿Saben algo? Me encanta todo de James excepto esa cara estúpida que pone cuando la tiene al frente, tal como ahora_.

-¿Podrías borrar esa cara estúpida que tienes, Potter?

_¡Hey! No te robes mi frase pelirroja_

-Yo hago lo que tú me pidas – contesta James con cara babosa – Pero en todo caso sé que mi cara es perfecta y no estúpida

_En realidad Jamsie, deberías mirarte a un espejo_

-Te presto un espejo, entonces

_¡Ya basta Evans! Deja de pensar como yo_

-Es verdad Prongs. Pones una cara bastante estúpida – comenta Black mientras le pasa un espejo_. Pero es muy tarde porque cuando Jamsie se mira en el espejo, tiene su cara perfecta como siempre._

-Escuchen par de unineuronales. No tengo tiempo para ustedes – Evans alza su rostro altivamente y va a marcharse cuando James la toma del brazo_ ¿Por qué¡Por qué! Deja que se vaya. Me puedes tomar el brazo a mí si quieres - _¿Qué pasa ahora?_ - ... Un momento ¿Vieron lo mismo que yo¿Evans está ligeramente sonrojada por el contacto con James¡Díganme que no! Díganme que tiene mucho calor a mitad de febrero, sólo para hacerme sentir mejor._

-No te he entregado aún mi regalo de día viernes – _No me pregunten de qué rayos hablan. Yo sólo sé que a James le ha entrado la manía de regalarle cosas a Evans los días viernes ¡Qué burrada¿Acaso cree que con eso Evans va a tomarlo en cuenta?_

-Potter, me tienes harta con tus cachureos de día viernes ¿Acaso crees que puedes lograr mi estima con esto? _– Está bien. Quizás Rose tenga razón y Evans sería amiga mía si no fuera por James. Pero él seguirá siendo el gran impedimento. Evans toma entonces el paquetito y saca de él algo que parece una vara y sus ramificaciones ¡parece la rama de un árbol! Si quieren mi opinión es algo bastante feo... ¡Merlín! No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Evans ha hecho una seudo sonrisa y se ha ido lo más rápido posible ¡Sonrió¿No entienden lo que esto significa¡Es terrible! EVANS HA CAÍDO EN EL JUEGUITO. Y ya no hay vuelta atrás._

-¡NO! – exclamo mientras me levanto tirando todos mis libros al suelo. Todos en la sala común me quedan mirando (incluidos los merodeadores)– No. He contestado mal la pregunta de mi examen de HM – trato de explicarme mientras recojo mis cosas_. Todos vuelven a lo suyo, pero nadie entiende la tragedia del asunto. Evans le ha sonreído y se ha sonrojado por James ¡Esto es el fin del mundo! Está todo perdido. Si Evans se enamora de James, el parcito terminará casándose y yo quedaré fuera de la historia ¡No puedo permitirlo! Aunque no hay nada que pueda hacer. Me siento en la butaca con la espalda hacia afuera y hundo mi cara en el respaldo. Está todo perdido. Siempre mi esperanza se basó en que James terminaría aburriéndose de las negativas de Evans ¡Pero le ha sonreído! Probablemente nadie se haya dado cuenta aparte de mí._

-Chloe ¿estás bien? – Es Rose. Se ha sentado a mi lado y me mira con preocupación.

-No. Está todo pésimo – le cuento toda la historia.

-¡Eres una exagerada! Te aseguro que Lily odia a James y si le sonrió debe haber sido porque le gustó el regalo.

-¡Tú no entiendes! El regalo era algo horrible. Debe tratarse de algo simbólico. Y ahora Evans debe creer que James es muy sensible por regalarle algo así – tomo mi osito de peluche y comienzo a golpearlo contra la butaca - ¡Cómo no se da cuenta de que es un idiota insensible! – de pronto me enderezo. _Una idea horrible ha cruzado por mi mente. Pero desde el momento en que lo hizo no pudo abandonar mis pensamientos_ – Rose. Esos dos han hecho algo juntos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Han ido a algún sitio, quizás de casualidad y han pasado toda una tarde, juntos... divirtiéndose

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es obvio. Evans se sonroja al recordar su tacto. Y después le sonríe por una rama de árbol ¡Estuvieron en el bosque! Y se divirtieron

-No puedes asegurar eso – _Rose es tan ingenua_ – Además de seguro que lo del haberse puesto colorada es algo que sólo tu viste

-Pero lo vi. Y eso es suficiente ¡Merlín! – vuelvo a hundir mi cara en el respaldo – Esos dos son tan resbaladizos. James va mucho más rápido de lo que yo pensaba – _está bien, quizás 3 años no es tan rápido _– Tenemos que hacer algo

-¿Tenemos?

-Sí, si quieres ver a tu amiga feliz y casada antes de los treinta, tienes que ayudarme

-Chloe. Probablemente encontrarás alguien antes de los treinta que te quiera y se quiera casar

-Ya lo encontré. Si empiezo a buscar a otra persona que pueda quererme quizás sí quiera casarse, pero no va a ser conmigo. Rose, yo sé que James es mi hombre ¿sí? Sólo tengo que hacérselo ver, antes de que su cerebro sea completamente succionado por el encanto de Evans

_Mi expresión debe haber sido aterradora porque Rose me mira asustada_.

-Estás loca ¿por qué no puedes olvidarte de James? hay muchos otros chicos

-¿Ah, sí¿Quiénes?

-Pues. Están los demás merodeadores. Pareces llevarte bien con todos

-Pero eso lo hago sólo para acercarme a James. Los demás no me interesan - _¡Uff! Aún no les he hablado de estos chicos. Yo no sé por qué causan tanto revuelo entre las chicas. Conociéndolos bien son bastante unineuronales (será que Evans tiene razón), pero son chistosos, eso hay que admitirlo. Primero está Black. Todo lo que dicen sobre él es verdad. Está buenísimo y es un mujeriego a morir. Pero lo de mujeriego le viene del cielo, porque el chico este no hace nada por conseguirlo. Les aseguro que sus únicas preocupaciones son cargarse a Snape una vez al día, comprar revistas de motos y fastidiar a Mc Gonagall. También está lo de usar unos ridículos nombres con sus amigos. Los demás no los dicen muy seguidos, pero éste está dale que dale con un Prongs y un Moony y un Wormtail. No me parece porque el nombre James es muy bonito para que quiera cambiárselo por ese estúpido sobre nombre. Después está Lupin. El chico este se hace un encanto, pero no se lo creo mucho. Es muy aplicado con los estudios y trata de ser amable con todos. Pero yo, que lo he conocido más a profundidad (no piensen mal, que todo ha sido para acercarme a James) les confirmo que no dista mucho de sus amigos. Le encanta gastar bromas y tiene en la mente muy pocas cosas: sus amigos, que los profes no lo estigmaticen por ser un merodeador y el chocolate ¡qué espanto! Este chico es un glotón. Yo no sé cómo puede estar tan flacucho. Come como diez. Siempre es el primero en llegar a al mesa y el último en irse. La nota aparte que agregaría a su descripción es que es el más misterioso de los cuatro. Tiende a faltar algunas veces y siempre con excusas raras, pero en realidad no sé con cuánta frecuencia, pues no tengo clases con él, pero al menos es lo que he escuchado. El último es Pettigrew. Todos comentan que es el apéndice del grupo, pero les aseguro que no es para nada así. El chico puede ser bajito y poca cosa, pero es bastante vivo. Tanto, que creo que el sombrero se equivocó con él y debería haberlo mandado a Slytherin (aunque todos dicen que a Hifflepuf) La verdad es que Pettigrew se hace al igual que Lupin, el inocente. Pero estoy convencida de que es él el que más manipula a sus amigos, aunque estos no hayan reparado para nada en ese detalle. Habla tan despacio y se ríe tanto de los chistes de los demás, sólo para simpatizar con ellos y hacerlos creer que son geniales. Yo me pregunto ¿qué harían sin este chico? El ego se les iría por el suelo, de eso estoy segura. Entonces cuando ya los tiene convencidos de que son geniales, lanza indirectas sobre que un chico lo está molestando mucho para que sus amigotes lo defiendan o que le está yendo mal en una asignatura para que sus amigos se desvivan para que el pobre estudie y aprenda algo. Ahí está todo el rollo sacado de Pettigrew. Y es bastante evidente, pero como a los merodeadores les gusta el lugar que ocupan, puede que inconscientemente teman deshacerse del papel fundamental que desempeña Pettigrew._

_Ahora ¿Cómo después de conocer todos esos detalles podría fijarme en otro que no fuera James? Estoy segura de que es el más honesto. Es el más idiota, pero me encanta su simpleza. Lupin y Black son más inteligentes, pero no se puede estar siempre segura sobre lo que piensan. De Pettigrew ni hablar. El chico es un manipulador a morir, es siniestro. James es tan transparente que puedo ver lo que piensa con sólo mirarlo. Sé que nunca traicionaría sus amigos y eso me incluye... si es que llego a ser algo para él además de su compañera de casa._

-Prongs ¡Te comiste mi chocolate! – _eso lo ha dicho Lupin. Está bien, quizás James pueda traicionar a sus amigos en cosas simples como eso, para nada más..._

-James ¡Te acostaste con mi novia! - _¿Qué¿Jamsie se ha metido con la novia de Black?... un momento, Black no tiene novia_

-Si te refieres a tu almohada, sí la saque. Pero es que tú con tu baba de perro habías manchado la mía _– Estos chicos hablan pocas cosas con sentido ¿cierto que James es un encanto¡Tengo que deshacerme de Evans! Quizás pueda hablar con ella y decirle que se aleje del único hombre que podría llegar a quererme. Ella podrá encontrar a otros ¡todo el colegio anda detrás de ella! Seguro que encuentra a alguien más... pero no puedo rebajarme así ante mi mayor enemiga. ¿Y si le digo a James que Lupin está enamorado de Evans? Seguro así no querrá traicionar a su amigo, se olvidará de Evans y quedará triste y abandonado, momento perfecto para mi entrada triunfal en la historia ¡MUAHAHAHA!_

-¿Escuchaste lo que acaba de decir? – me dice Rose _¡Claro que no! Estaba haciendo mi plan contra Evans. No puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez ¿Quién creerá que soy¿Una mujer? Es decir, sí soy una mujer, pero no con mis dos hemisferios muy desarrollados. Por mi cara de "no sé de qué rayos hablas"_ Rose entra a explicar – Lupin ha dicho que tiene a una Huffi en la mira.

¡_Diablos! Mi plan A está descartado ¿Y si digo que es Black el enamorado de Evans? No, no creo que una relación entre ellos diera frutos. Además creo que Rose está un poquito enganchada del moreno ¡Bah! Una relación entre Black y Rose tampoco daría buenos frutos... creo que es culpa de Black, él no pega bien con nadie. Es demasiado sexy para cualquiera... bueno en realidad para Evans está bastante bien... ahora ¿por qué James me creería a mí si le digo que en el fondo su amigo ama desesperadamente a Evans? Black nunca ha mostrado predilección por la pelirroja ¡Oh¡Oh! Ha surgido una idea genial en mi inteligente cabeza ¿Qué tal si es Evans la enamorada de Black? Entonces James no querría hacerle competencia a su amigo y quedaría sólo y triste y mi entrada triunfal y MUAHAHAHA_

-Chicos, tengo algo que contarles – _es James ¡Merlín, creo que va a contarles lo de su tarde en el bosque con Evans...juntos!_

-Tiene que ver con una pelirroja – pregunta Black. James asiente y no cabe en sí de felicidad _¡Pedazo de imbécil baboso¿Si me tiñera el pelo rojo? Entonces podría calzar con la descripción... está bien, está bien. Eso sería caer muy bajo. Ahora James se decide a hablar, pero... ¿Arriba? Está subiendo las escaleras ¡Yo debo enterarme de esto!_

-Rose. Distráelos un momento – le hago un gesto hacia los merodeadores. _No les he contado de los dotes de distracción de esta chica. Mientras subo las escaleras de los chicos para esconderme en la habitación de los merodeadores antes de que ellos suban, veo como Rose deja caer algunos libros y todas las miradas masculinas de dirigen hacia ella ¡Más tarde me las tendrá que pagar por hacer que James la mirara de esa forma! Aunque yo misma se lo haya ordenado. _

_Subo entonces hacia las habitaciones. Me encierro en la pieza y busco un lugar. Supongo que lo más seguro es esconderse en el closet. No va a ser agradable estarme encerrada en este asqueroso lugar junto con los calcetines de Pettigrew. Pero en el amor y en la guerra, todo se aguanta. A los minutos más tarde, siento los pasos de los merodeadores y ya están en la pieza._

-Les digo que la chica Bowles (es decir Rose) tiene el mejor culo de Gryffindor – dice Black apenas cierran la puerta. _Vaya, esto va a hacerle gracia a mi amiga_ – Bueno, Prongs cuenta de una vez ¿Qué hiciste ayer en la tarde que te desapareciste por completo?

-Estuve... en el bosque... con... Evans – _dice mi hermoso niño haciendo pausas para darle emoción a su historia ¡Ajá! Yo tenía razón al final ¡Maldita Evans!. ¡Maldito bosque prohibido! Y ¡malditos calcetines de Pettigrew! Casi no puedo respirar aquí dentro. Los moveré más hacia un lado ¡Oh! .¿Qué rayos es esto? Alguien en esta habitación usa calzoncillos con bordados. Espero que no sea James_

-Jajaja ¡Buena hermanito! – _siento que alguien choca las manos. Deben ser James y Black_ – Así que finalmente lo has conseguido

-¿Qué quieres decir? - _¿Cómo que qué quiere decir? Te explico James. Black quiere saber si te tiraste a Evans a la orilla del lago o donde sea que hayan ido. Y más te vale que tu respuesta sea negativa ¡Por Dios! Claro que sí. Ni Evans la señorita moral, puede pasar toda una tarde mirando pajarillos ¿cierto?_

-Bueno... supongo que no habrán estado toda la tarde paseando por el bosque ¿o sí?

_Las carcajadas de Black y Pettigrew no se hacen esperar. Puedo imaginarme cómo será la expresión de James_

-Pues, sí. Hemos estado paseando por el bosque – _pobrecito ¿Viste? Si hubieras ido conmigo habría habido más acción_– Oigan ¿qué más esperaban con Evans? Me odia desde hace mucho tiempo. Que haya logrado pasar toda una tarde con ella sin que me lanzara una maldición es bastante avance –_Tiene razón. Te ganaste mi amor eterno por el ingenio de tu respuesta_

-Y ¿cuál será el próximo paso? – pregunta Black

-Ese ya lo he dado. No se acuerdan del último regalo que le acabo de entregar

-Era muy bonito – dice Pettigrew aplaudiendo _¡qué pastel es este niño!_

-¿Bonito? Parecían unos cuernos – dice Lupin. _Tiene razón. Ya les dije que es inteligente. Acabo de descubrir que el significado simbólico de la rama de árbol es que le pondrá los cuernos ¿Con quién¡Pues conmigo! Chúpate esa Evans_

-Exacto – no _sé qué cara habrá puesto James, pero todos parecen comprender porque aplauden y dan ¿aullidos¿Grititos? Discriminen por su cuenta ¿Será verdad que querrá ponerle los cuernos conmigo? Yo considero que es una gran opción_ – El regalo es una pista

-¿O sea que le contarás toda la verdad? – _Black no suena muy convencido... momento ¿qué verdad? Hay algo que yo no sepa de mi James. Eso es imposible. Me leí su diario de vida ¡Ah no! Ese era el de Trelawney. "Querido diario: Hoy leí en mis hojas de té que en mis pantuflas aparecería un gryndilow. He acertado y ahora tengo un chupón en el dedo gordo del pie"_

-Es una buena idea. Así la tendrás atada de cierta forma. Ella creerá que por haberle confiado un secreto tan importante, significa algo en tu vida – _Lupin es condenadamente siniestro ¿Y si hiciera lo mismo con James¿Si le cuento que aún duermo con mi oso de peluche? Quizás no lo considere tan importante ¿Si le cuento que tuve un sueño pasado de tono con Dumbledore? Eso ni si quiera se lo he contado a Rose..._

-No, sólo lo haré para mostrarle que confío en ella y que la quiero mucho _- ¿Vieron que James es lindo?. ¡Maldita Evans! Me encanta James ¿Por qué no podrá ser a la inversa también?_

-Podrías hacer los guiones para una película de bajo presupuesto – _No tengo idea cómo Black sabe lo que es una película. Pero lo que dijo James es muy dulce, aunque haya estado dirigido a esa perra _– En todo caso a las mujeres les encanta toda esa basura, por eso a mí me va tan bien con las chicas. Sé cómo utilizar las palabras - _¿Sí? Pues a mí me parece que lo que a las chicas les gusta es cómo sabes utilizar otras cosas... ¡Y yo no me trago toda esa basura! Sólo lo hago porque lo dijo James_

-Bueno, el punto es que me reuniré con ella en unas horas y quiero que sea una ocasión especial. Uno no anda ventilando sus secretos como si nada

-Chicos – Pettigrew ha hablado. _Yo pensé que este chico no tenía voz._

-Yo todavía no estoy muy convencido sobre que le cuentes la verdad, es decir ¿qué hay de Remus?

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

-Pues ya saben – _Black me está haciendo darme cuenta de cosas que no sabía ¡Déjenlo hablar!_

-Chicos -_¡Cállate gordito!_

-Yo creo que si le cuentas de lo tuyo, tendrás que contarle por qué lo hiciste y llegarán finalmente a Remus...

-¡CHICOS! – _Pettigrew si no te callas haré que te tragues tus propios calcetines mientras duermes_

-¿Qué pasa, Wormtail?

-Chloe Smith está en esta habitación - _¿Qué?. ¿Cómo rayos lo sabe? Me van a descubrir ¿Qué digo? .¿Qué digo?!_

-¿De qué estás hablando? – dice James. _Su voz no suena nada amable ¿No está contento por tenerme en su habitación?. ¡JA! Apuesto a que muchos chicos desearían eso ¡malagradecido! Esperen... estoy escondida en su closet ¡necesito una excusa!_

-Está aquí en el mapa – _Yo no estoy en ningún mapa. Pero tampoco estoy en el closet ¿eh?_

_Lupin abre la puerta y quedo a la vista de todos ¡Qué vergüenza! Vamos Chloe, todavía puedes inventar algo._

-Smith –_la cara de James no muestra precisamente simpatía_ - ¿Por qué nos espiabas?

-¿Espiarlos? . ¿Por qué crees que te estoy espiando? – _Sonrisa tonta ¿qué tal si huyo antes de darles una buena excusa? La puerta está demasiado lejos_

-¿Qué más podrías estar haciendo en un clóset? –_Black sonríe burlonamente de medio lado ¿Me creerán si les digo que me quedé encerrada?_

-Me quedé encerrada – _ya está. Ahora ¡tráguenselo!_

-Y por qué te metiste en nuestro clóset, para empezar - ¡_Te odio Lupin! Justo cuando los otros parecían habérselo tragado_

-Porque... bueno – _miro hacia el clóset para encontrar alguna respuesta convincente_ – Pues porque quería uno de estos – _y saco triunfalmente un calzoncillo de color azul ¡Qué asco! Espero que no esté usado_

-¡Hey! Ese es mi calzoncillo azul de la suerte – dice Black - ¿Querías robártelo? – me lo quita rápidamente de las manos. Luego parece reflexionar – Bueno, si querías algo mío tenías que pedírmelo – la sonrisa de superioridad vuelve a aflorar a su rostro _¡engreído!_ – Te doy lo que quieras, nena. Excepto mi calzoncillo azul de la suerte –_Vaya que le ha dado fuerte con el famoso calzoncillo ¿Se lo habrán creído? Lupin todavía me mira con suspicacia_

-Ejem, pues entonces me voy – _comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás. Pero alguien me toma del brazo. Maldición. Me doy la vuelta y descubro que es ¡James! Me derrito, me derrito ¿Estaré roja como Evans hace un rato? No creo, al menos tengo dignidad. Si, señoras, porque esconderse en un clóset para espiar a la persona que uno ama no es perder la dignidad. Me está mirando con una carita de súplica ¿Me querrá pedir que tengamos un romance ilegal? .¡Pues claro! Tú sólo pídelo_

-Chloe, necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Favor? – _sólo intenten imaginar mi cara. Creo que mi mandíbula inferior ha caído unos cuantos metros ¡Pero James aún no ha soltado mi brazo!_

-Probablemente habrás escuchado algo mientras estabas, hum, encerrada en el clóset - _¡Cállate Lupin! Te odio, te odio y también odio a Pettigrew por haberme descubierto y a Black por no lavar su ropa interior. Sólo dejen que James me hable ¡Genial! Ahora ha soltado mi brazo._

-Sí, claro que he escuchado cosas ¿Crees que soy sorda? Pero no te preocupes que no ha sido nada comprometedor. Por cierto James, no le hagas caso a Lupin, a las mujeres no nos encanta que los chicos nos digan secretos para atarnos, nos aburre y finalmente eres tú el que te atas porque las mujeres somos todas unas chismosas ¡En especial las gryffindor! – _muy bien, me he pasado. Iba a decir pelirrojas en vez de gryffindors, pero me he sabido controlar ¿No creen¡Merlín! La embarré. Pettigrew me mira con la boca abierta. Lupin entrecierra sus ojos. Me da la impresión de que no le caigo bien ¡Pues tú tampoco! Black se ríe como idiota. Pero momento, James me mira serio y frunce el ceño ¿eso será bueno o malo? No quiero averiguarlo. La embarré y nunca podré volver a mirar a James a la cara. Mejor me largo. Cierro la puerta, subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Por suerte no hay nadie._

_Me acuesto en mi cama, boca abajo ¿Por qué habré tenido que soltar esa estupidez? Primero porque odio a Lupin y segundo porque quería decir algo malo contra Evans ¿Por qué de todas las personas que hay en el mundo James se habría tenido que fijar justo en Evans? Cualquier otra hubiera sido mejor. Todas son prescindibles y fáciles de aventajar, pero no ella. Y resulta que ahora se van a encontrar en la tarde porque él le ha dado un estúpido regalo, que a propósito es una pista ¿qué clase de pista será¿Cuál será el famoso secreto¡Maldito Pettigrew¿Por qué no dejaste que Black terminara de hablar? Um... quizás puedo sonsacarle información a ese. Es un poco suelto de lengua. Seguro que si le cuento una historia relacionada con lo bueno que está y después le pregunte sorpresivamente por secretos de James, lo termine soltando todo. O quizás no, siempre se me olvida que ese chico es inteligente, no sé por qué será._

_La puerta suena. Quiero decir que alguien ha golpeado la puerta ¡Ja! Probablemente es Rose. Le voy a contar que Black cree que tiene el mejor culo de la casa. Esperen ¿Por qué Rose tocaría la puerta para entrar a su propia habitación? Si no es Rose, pues no quiero que nadie entre y me vea en este estado. Sí, estoy un poco deprimida. No es agradable que alguien te visite luego que el amor de tu vida te haya descubierto espiándolo en su clóset._

-¿Puedo pasar? Chloe, sé que estás ahí – _Merlín, Merlín, Merlín ¡Es James! El nunca había venido a mi habitación ¿Qué querrá? Vendrá finalmente a hacerme la petición de que tengamos un romance ilegal. Si él quiere podría ser un romance legal, pero me llama más la atención el ilegal, si hablamos con claridad._

-La puerta está abierta - _¿Sueno muy fácil? Al menos lo he dicho con tono de "Si no hay más remedio"_

_James pasa a mi habitación. Viene sólo y está tan increíblemente sexy como siempre. Tal como lo dejé hace algunos minutos en su pieza. Esto se da para malas interpretaciones ¡Me encanta! Estamos solos en mi habitación_

-¿Qué quieres? – _mi voz trata de sonar hostil ¿sí? No es mi culpa que me caiga un poco de baba_

-Escucha Chloe – _me encanta como suena mi nombre cuando él lo dice_ – Sé que nosotros nos conocemos hace algunos años, pero que nunca hemos sido tan cercanos. Es decir, el año en que te invité al baile fuimos bastante amigos, pero hace tiempo que no hablábamos y quizás te parezca extraño que ahora venga a pedirte algo - _¿La prueba de amor? No parece una ocasión muy romántica, pero si estamos los dos incluidos, no veo el problema. Espera ¡Dignidad!_

-¡Buena! O sea que sólo te acercas a mí cuando necesitas algo –_le doy la espalda y me cruzo de brazos._

-Y tú sólo vas a nuestra habitación cuando quieres robar algo de Sirius – _Me toma de los hombros y me hace darme vuelta ¡Me derrito! Está sonriendo como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos con alguna de mis ocurrencias_

-¿Algo de Sirius? – _no entiendo_.

-Había olvidado lo despistada que eras – _Me suelta y se sienta en mi cama. Al menos sigue sonriendo _- ¿No te acuerdas que fuiste a nuestra habitación a robar un calzoncillo de Sirius?

-¡Oh, claro! – _me estoy delatando_ – Pero no hablemos de eso, si no del famoso favor que me quieres pedir

-Es que trata un poco de lo primero – _lo miro con cara idiota. No entiendo nada de lo que este niño trata de decirme. Mi cara debe hacerle gracia pues ahora se está riendo_ - ¡Vamos, no te hagas la que no entiendes! Sé que te gusta Sirius.

-¡Claro que no me gusta Black!

-Bueno, entonces te gusta Remus o Peter, porque últimamente andas rondándonos mucho

-¿Y no me puedes gustar tú? – _tenía que decirlo_

-Jajaja ¡No! - _¿Por qué no?! Me gustas. Muero por ti_ – Sé que no podría gustarte – hace una pausa. Se lo está pensando - ¿Sabes? Tú me gustabas cuando ibas en tercero - _¡plop_! – sí es verdad. Por eso te invité al baile. En todo caso tú no me pescabas para nada y bueno, yo era bastante estúpido para esos temas así que nunca me atreví a declararme.

-Pero... pero si tú ahora... persigues a Evans a todas partes y no me pareces muy tímido. Todo el mundo sabe que mueres por una cita con Evans ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-Ya te dije. Desde entonces me prometí ser más valiente y declararme en cuanto me gustara otra chica. Pero no hablemos más de eso que me da vergüenza - _¿Le da vergüenza? Pues a mí me da úlceras_ – Entonces como yo estoy descartado admite que te gusta uno de mis amigos.

_Uy, este niño si que me da rabia ¿Por qué? Estuve tan cerca de poder haber tenido algo con él_

-James, ándate ¿Sí? – _sí, sí. En estos momentos no quiero ni verle la cara. Idolatro a James, pero no cuando hace este tipo de declaraciones tardías._

-Está bien. No lo admitas. No lo necesitas, porque yo estoy seguro de que así es. Lo que quería decirte es que hagamos un intercambio de favores.

_¡Ah! Yo no quiero eso. Yo te quiero a ti como antes, cuando yo te gustaba y ni siquiera lo sospechaba ¡Qué tonta fui! Apuesto que todos se dieron cuenta menos yo._

-Es que cuando dijiste eso de que las mujeres eran chismosas, me di cuenta de que es verdad y que no estoy considerando muchas cosas desde un punto de vista más femenino y bueno, tú eres mi amiga más cercana. En realidad eres mi única amiga – _no me interesa ser tu amiga. James me mira algo suplicante, pero yo no lo miro y continúa con su monólogo_ – el punto es que necesito tu ayuda para conquistar a Evans. Todo este tiempo he tratado de hacerlo con consejos de mis amigos y no me había dado cuenta de que me faltaba la parte más fundamental: la opinión femenina. Y yo sé que me puedes ayudar con eso.

_¿Saben? En el momento en que lo dijo me pareció fatal, pero acabo de darme cuenta que puedo sacar algún provecho de esto._

-Y qué gano yo a cambio _– Por supuesto. Mis servicios no son gratis, Potter ¿Qué tal un paseo por el cuarto de escobas? James se está sonriendo ¿No habré dicho eso en voz alta, o si? Al menos si sonríe es porque está de acuerdo con el precio_.

-Ahí es donde entran mis amigos en la historia. Tú sólo me dices en cuál estás interesada y ¡Pum! Ya tienes una cita para la próxima salida de Hogsmade.

-¡Mal! Primera regla sobre las mujeres. No nos gustan los terceros. Si intentas armarme una cita te echo a patadas de mi pieza. Pero hablando de citas, creo que es mejor que salgamos nosotros para, ya sabes, hablar sobre este tema

-¿O sea que aceptas?

-Mm Digamos que te tengo algo de cariño – _cambia el algo por total_ – por lo que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

-¡Eres genial! – James se levanta y me toma en brazos _¡Dios! Me está abrazando_ – gracias, gracias ¿Cuándo nos juntamos, entonces?

-La próxima salida. Necesito pensar un poco sobre todos los puntos y reglas que deberás aprender para poder conquistar a esa –_perra _– Evans. Y sobre lo de encontrarte esta tarde con ella, creo que es mejor que lo aplaces hasta nuestra conversación – _Toma pelirroja. James tendrá que aplazar una cita contigo, por mí_

-Bien ¿Me dirás entonces cuál es el merodeador que tienes en la mira?

-Quizás – James me abraza por última vez y antes de salir, me guiña un ojo. _Ahora tengo permiso para derretirme y luego deberé pensar qué es lo que debo decirle a este infeliz para que embarre completamente su relación con Evans ¡Genial! Mi idea es muy pro. Les doy firmado que en unos cuántos días haré que Evans se sonroje de la ira al ver a mi Jamsie. Y él será mío nuevamente, por supuesto. Ahora me permitiré mi sonrisa maléfica muahahahaha_

* * *

Les resumo la situacion. El fic contara con 5 capitulos tan largos como este xD donde nuestra protagonista intentara separar al parcito con cualquier metodo por malefico que pueda parecer.

El titulo va por la cancion de los beatles : )... donde segun la letra John y Yoko intentan pasar algo asi como su luna de miel sin ser acosados. Supongo que tiene alguna relacion con James y Lily que en el fondo quieren estar juntos, pero muchas cosas (y personas) se los impiden..

¿Que mas? Los RR siempre son bien acogidos ;)

Ah, y si es que es un poco enredado eso de poner cursivas y no les parece...tambien pueden dejar un RR!


	2. Chapter 2

DOS

_Le he contado toda la historia a Rose y no para de ponerme impedimentos para comenzar con mi maléfico plan (que en todo caso tiene una buena causa)_

-¿Sabes que no es bueno, cierto? Una cosa como esta te costará caro para el karma ¡te lo agujerará! No podrás pasar al siguiente nivel...

-¡Oh, Merlín cállate! Nadie cree en eso más que tú. ¿Quieres saber en lo que creo yo? En que el mundo es de los vivos y si no aprovecho la oportunidad, la odiosa de Evans se quedará con mi principito azul. ¿No esperarás que me quede de brazos cruzados?

-¡Uy! Eres más porfiada que una mula – _termina diciendo_ – Me rindo. Si quieres ir al infierno, es cosa tuya.

-Si me voy al infierno en compañía de James, habrá valido la pena

-Estás obsesionada con ese chico. Eso no es amor, linda

_Cuando Rose sale con el "linda" no es nada bueno. Decido salir lo más rápido posible de su alcance y bajo a la sala común. Hay bastante gente así que paso desapercibida. Antes de salir había tomado un libro sobre escobas. Si James es al amante número uno de las escobas tengo que instruirme para poder ser la amante número uno del amante numero uno de las famosas escobas. Esto de conquistar al hombre de tus sueños no es tarea fácil ¿Sabían acaso que hay 26 clasificaciones diferentes para un dichoso pelo de escoba? Apuesto a que Evans no lo sabe. Ignorante_

-Hola Smith ¿Te entretienes más leyendo que intruseando en nuestro clóset? Porque si no es así, puedo invitarte a darte una vueltecita por nuestro encantador templo del deseo que es nuestra pieza - _¿No adivinan quién es? Pues les doy una pista. Empieza con B y termina con lack_

_Me limito a mostrarle mi dedo del medio._

-¡Vaya qué rudeza!. ¿Sabes Smith? Me caes bien. Si James no hubiese estado loquito por ti en cuarto, yo te hubiera invitado a la fiesta

_¿Debería sentirme honrada?. ¿Sabes Black? Tu me caerías bien si no vinieras a restregarme en la cara que fui una imbécil por no darme cuenta que James en algún minuto estuvo interesado en mí._

-Genial ¿Me dejas leer?

-¿Qué lees? – dice mirando la portada - ¿Te gustan las escobas? Si que eres parecida a Jamsie. A mí me gustan más las motos son más...

-Sirius, ¿Crees que James está totalmente enamorado de Evans? – _tenía que preguntarlo ¡Di que no!_

-¿Qué? .¿Que si lo creo? Pues no hay más que verle la cara de baboso que pone cada vez que la tiene al frente ¡Qué preguntas son esas! – Y Black suelta una de esas carcajadas memorables. _Sí, este chico se ríe mucho. Pasa la mitad del tiempo en el suelo desternillándose de risa. Y eso aumenta el baboseo general por él ¿Ayudará eso a la inversa? Quizás si me tire al piso cada vez que veo a James, este algún día me tome en cuenta. O quizás no. _– De hecho, si quieres que sea honesto, creo que James sería capaz de regalar su escoba y todas sus victorias en el Quidditch por una cita con Evans. Y he dicho sólo una cita.

_¡Click! Creo que hablar con Black da grandes ideas. De hecho creo que él será la víctima número uno._

-Y nunca has pensado que quizás el quidditch no es lo único que James postergará en el caso de que llegue a tener algo con Evans – _digo como quien no quiere la cosa_.

-¿Ah? – _ahí está una vez más. Esa cara de "no entiendo ni una letra" que a veces ponen los hombres cuando las mujeres hablamos lindo. En realidad ponen esa cara bastante seguido porque ellos sólo se entienden a gruñidos. Cosas como "¡eh!, ¡tú!, ¡gr!, ¿ah?" entre otras. Nunca he logrado entender cómo es que pueden vivir si utilizan un vocabulario tan escaso._

-¿Nunca has pensado que cuando James comience a salir con Evans, el tiempo que antes ocupaba saliendo con ustedes lo usará exclusivamente en ella? – _Parece que ahora el chico me ha entendido a la perfección. Y no se ve muy contento. Esto está funcionando. Jejeje._

-Vaya – dice haciendo una pausa – En realidad la posibilidad de que James saliera con la pelirroja se me hacía tan lejana que nunca pensé en eso que dices ¡Pero es verdad! Ahora último Prongs ha tenido muchos avances con su famoso "plan de conquista".

-Exacto. Y cuando salga con Evans ya no habrá tantas reuniones de chicos o cosas por el estilo.

_Black frunce el ceño. Luego parece relajarse y hasta sonríe._

-James no sería capaz de eso. Nosotros sus amigos somos muy importantes para él. Hemos compartido siete años de experiencia y no los tirará por la borda sólo por una chica.

-¿Aunque sea Evans la chica a la que ha perseguido por tres años?.¿La chica por la cual ha dejado de ser el revoltoso número uno, e incluso ha disminuido las bromas hacia Snape sólo porque ella se lo pidió? Yo no estaría tan segura. Si fue capaz de dejar de molestar a Snape ¿qué tal si Evans le pide que deje de ver a sus amigos?

-Evans no le pedirá eso y James no lo consentiría _– Black se ha puesto de pie. Ya no sonríe y si quieren que le de color a la historia, hasta su barbilla tiembla un poco_ - ¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas?

-Por nada – _digo con la mayor inocencia_ – Es sólo que James me pidió ayuda para conquistar a Evans y como de seguro mi plan dará resultado, pues sólo te advierto como probablemente serán las cosas de ahora en adelante – _ahora sonrío hipócritamente. Lo sé soy lo peor, pero he descubierto que necesitaré ayuda en esto. O al menos puede ser parte de mi plan B._

-Nada va a cambiar. De eso estoy seguro – _Black se aleja. Ahora tendré que averiguar si es que James sería capaz de dejar el quidditch por la perra. Si no es así tendré que usar un Imperius contra Evans para que le diga a James que deje el equipo y entonces James no tendrá más opción que cortar su relación con ella. Aunque corro el peligro de que me lleven a Azkaban. Ahora, si James me hace varias visitas diarias, no tendría problemas en convivir con dementores._

_Bueno, resumiendo el tema, he pensado en hacer una lista con todas las cosas que las mujeres realmente odiamos en las primeras citas para, digamos que recomendárselas a James. Para que las haga por supuesto. Si estabas esperando una cita de ensueño, Evans… tendrás que vértelas con mi James enchulado que te entregaré._

_Aquí va._

_1.- Ser poco atento. Sí, lo que más queremos en las primeras citas es que el chico se preocupe de los detalles. Ya saben, cosas como servir él las bebidas o correr las sillas. Algunas chicas dicen que eso es pasado de moda y que en los 70's hombres y mujeres estamos en igualdad de condiciones ¡Pero no engañan a nadie! Las chicas queremos que nos ofrezcan un jodido pañuelo cuando lloramos y que nos regalen cosas. Si James quiere ser la pesadilla para Evans el paso uno es que ni siquiera se digne a pagar la cuenta._

_2.-Mostrar cara de aburrimiento. A veces nosotras nos aburrimos aunque el chico tiene todas las buenas intenciones de que lo pasemos bien. Pero es así y ya. Ahora, si el chico desde un primer momento tiene una cara de chimpancé con ganas de ir a dormir la siesta, es asegurado que el aburrimiento estará presente. Le aconsejaré a James de que mire constantemente la hora._

_3.-Hablar sobre la madre ¡Esta me encanta! Si Evans quiere una rival fuerte, pues el propio de James se la dará en bandeja. Si a los hombres se les da pie para hablar sobre su madre, lo harán hasta por los codos y adornarán las descripciones con flores y guirnaldas. Lo siento Evans, pero ni yo soy mejor que la Sra. Potter. A ella sí que no podrás superarla._

_4.-Hablar sobre quidditch. Es verdad que existen algunas chicas que aprecian este deporte ¡Mentira! Son excusas para acercarse al objeto de deseo. Las mujeres odiamos y odiaremos el quidditch por los siglos de los siglos por el sólo hecho de incluir pelotas paseándose de un lado a otro y puntajes, sumas, clasificatorias, eliminatorias y palabras feas con poco encanto. Si James quiere escuchar unos cuantos ¿Ah? de Evans, pues no tiene más que darle cuerda a su exquisita verborrea para hablar de quidditch._

_5.-Evitar los temas en común. Cuando una cita es aburrida, solemos recurrir a los temas en común que tenemos con la pareja. Si conocí a mi cita en el club de duelo, pues entonces hablaré sobre ese tema para encender un poco la conversación. Necesito que James evite los temas como las clases, los profesores o cualquier otra cosa que pueda compartir con Evans. Limítate a hablar de parentela sumamente aburrida con la cual haces reuniones familiares dos veces al año o en su defecto, de quidditch._

_6.- Fanfarronear sobre supuestos éxitos. Lo peor… lo peor son los hombres que presumen sobre cosas que a nadie le interesan. Cosas como "obtuve un 10 en mi trabajo sobre dibujar las vacaciones" o "descubrí la cura al cáncer" Sí, las mujeres somos frívolas, asúmanlo. Si James quiere triunfar en su tener-una-asquerosa-cita con Evans podría partir con fanfarronear sobre las mujeres con las cuales ha estado. Eso estaría de lujo. Más si me quiere dar una mención honrosa por haber sido su primera pareja de baile._

_7.- Ser vulgar. Hasta el encantador de James puede serlo si elige el momento adecuado para soltar gases, sorber la bebida, meterse la bombilla por la nariz o piropear a Rosmerta. Ojala que se sienten cerca de la barra._

_Y bueno, tengo algunos puntos más. Supongo que la cita de Evans será la mejor que ha tenido en años. La mejor en términos de desastre, claro. Te lo mereces, perra, te lo mereces. Por ser regia, inteligente y tener de todo…grr._

-¿Lista para ir conmigo a Hogsmade? – _dice James apareciéndose en mi momento de peores pensamientos_ - ¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Juro que no pensaba nada bueno!... es decir, que no pensaba nada malo – _cielos, creo que ahora sí me he puesto roja. James sonríe de oreja a oreja, como usualmente lo hace, con encanto. Si soy capaz de arrebatárselo a Evans, juro que valdrá la pena._

-Tranquila, no hay problema. Dime si no es más divertido pensar en cosas malas. De hecho nuestro lema de merodeadores es jurar que nuestras intenciones no son buenas - _¿En serio?.¿Piensas poner en práctica eso conmigo? Es decir que si me invitas a Hogsmade no lo vas a hacer con las mejores intenciones… yo al menos tengo las mejores intenciones de que no las tengas._

-Me lo imaginaba – _respondo en cambio. Es que si dijera todo lo que pensara, ya estarían encerrándome en un loquero._

_Caminamos hacia el lugar junto con otros estudiantes.¡Merlín! Estoy caminando junto a James que me lleva a una cita… o algo bastante parecido a eso. Sé que su idea es que yo le ayude con Evans, pero aún así puede contar como cita ¿sí?_

-¿Y qué excusa le diste a Evans para cancelar la cita que tenían? – _¿Que harías cosas con malas intenciones incluyéndome a mí en la historia?.¿Que es una sosa arrastrada sin personalidad? Yo voto por ambas._

-Bueno, le dije que le tenía preparada una sorpresa y que eso tomaría más tiempo, así que la vería quizás en la siguiente salida – _Perfecto. Cuando todos estábamos convencidos que no era posible, James se convierte en un caballero de ensueño que inventa hermosas excusas. Quizás Black tenga razón. James podría hacer el guión para una película. De bajo presupuesto, claro._

-¿Sabes qué creo? – _que estás para comerte _– Me parece que estamos empezando muy mal todo esto.

-¿Tú crees? – _James se ve preocupado. Hasta así se ve hermoso_.

-Sí. Evans no te ha tomado en cuenta todo este tiempo porque, siento decírtelo tan así, pero eres demasiado arrastrado. A las mujeres nos gustan los hombres que son más indiferentes. Mientras menos atención le prestes, más pensará en ti.

_James asiente divertido._

-Por eso es Sirius el que te gusta ¿no?– _no, en realidad creo que es porque se junta siempre con un moreno de pelo revuelto que me enloquece. James vuelve a concentrarse en el tema ignorando mi cara de "no es Black"_– Es decir que todo este tiempo he estado nada más que aburriendo a Lily.

-¡No, no! – _creo que le estoy dando buenos consejos_ – Está bien eso de atosigarla con cosas, es decir ¿no has escuchado la frase de "el que la sigue, la consigue"? Sólo que tal vez deberías ser un poco más… desagradable. A las mujeres nos gusta mucho sufrir. Debes ser un poco grosero con ella - _¿Qué tal incendiarle la casa?_

-Oh, ya veo – _James tiene esa cara de ¿ah?, pero lo disimula bastante bien. Finalmente llegamos a las tres escobas y nos sentamos en una mesita lo suficientemente oculta como para que nadie nos encuentre y le vaya con el cuento a Evans… con el cuento de que estamos sentados en una mesa oculta y somos dos personas que no tenemos buenas intenciones. Será que me va a encantar esto de ser celestina._

_Pedimos nuestras bebidas y nos quedamos mirando un rato en silencio. Hasta que terminamos soltando la risa._

-¿Sabes? – _me dice James sin dejar de sonreír _– No puedo evitar piropear a una mujer cuando es tan bonita. Hoy estás preciosa - _……….. Me derrito. Es que hoy nada puede ser más perfecto. James está sentado frente a mí con esa sonrisa tan suya que invita a hacer cualquier burrada sólo porque estamos los dos y somos jóvenes. Me pregunto si Evans querrá hacer cosas así. Es tan… perfecta que no podría hacer nada que no lo fuera ¡Eso es lo que me gusta de James! Son todas estas imperfecciones que nos rodean. Las bebidas a las que se les ha ido el gas, el olor proveniente de los baños por haber querido ir a una mesa tan oculta, y a pesar de todo estarnos mirando entre risas y James diciéndome que estoy preciosa._

-Gracias. Tú no te quedas atrás ¿eh?

-¿También estoy preciosa? – _dice mientras intenta ordenarse el cabello en un gesto muy femenino._

-Jajaja ¡No! Eres muy guapo.

-¿En serio? Si me hubieras dicho eso hace unos años, me habrías dado más confianza emocional. Ahora por tu culpa soy un completo desastre en temas amorosos y voy a tener que necesitar la ayuda de una chica para conseguir una cita.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho – digo más seria – Quizás las cosas hubiesen resultado.

-¿Acaso te gustaba? – _No, cariño. Me gustas en este preciso momento. Más cuando pones esa carita de "imposible"_

-No – _dignidad, dignidad_ – Pero… tengo la debilidad de enamorarme de todos los hombres que me ponen un poco de atención. Si me lo hubieras dicho, probablemente no estaríamos sentados en esta mesa intentando conseguirte una cita con otra chica.

-Será que soy un pastel – _dice levemente incómodo. Sí, he conseguido incomodar a James Potter. Pero lo más importante es que cree que estoy preciosa._

-Uno con mucha crema – agrego.

_Hay otro momento de silencio, pero parece que todas las ensoñaciones se terminaron. James quiere empezar con el tema de los cambios._

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Muy bien. Te tengo algunos puntos interesantes – _me paso el resto de la cita hablándole sobre las cosas que tiene que tener en consideración para tener la cita de horror con Evans. Aunque yo considero que el simple hecho de que su pareja sea Evans es suficiente horror. Pero es él el que me vino pedir ayuda a mí._

-¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que les gusta a las mujeres? _– Estoy segura de que quiero a Evans fuera del camino._

-¡Pues claro, yo soy una! – _una que quiere a Evans fuera del camino_.

-Está bien. Intentaré todo eso – dice encogiéndose de hombros – Por otro lado, no hemos hablado de cómo voy a agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado – _Bueno, todavía sigue en pie lo del paseo por el cuarto de escobas. Pero ahora último me he decidido por una cena romántica a la luz de la luna en el bosque prohibido. No te preocupes que conmigo sí que tendrás acción._

-No te preocupes por eso – _Tú sólo bájate los pantalones y acuéstate_ – Me doy por pagada si es que le hago un favor a un amigo – _Pero tú no eres uno así que…_

-Eres genial, Chloe. Ahora me doy cuenta que debería habértelo dicho. Debería haberte dicho que me gustabas. Pero bueno, ahora las cosas han cambiado y ya ninguno de los dos está interesado en el otro – _¡MECK! Se ha equivocado en su respuesta. Deberá darle un beso a la chica que tiene en frente para enmendar su error._

-Para que veas de lo que te perdiste – _digo en tono de broma. Porque claramente es una broma. Aún no me has perdido._

_En la tarde vuelvo a mi habitación y allí está Rose para sermonearme_

-Chloe, no lo hago por Lily ni por James. Ellos verán lo que hacen o dejan de hacer para que finalmente se den cuenta de que están enamorados uno del otro. Lo hago por ti. Tienes que dejar este plan que has hecho o la cosa se te va a devolver y vas a terminar mal. James se va a terminar dando cuenta y…

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo en el bar? Dijo que estaba preciosa

-¿Qué? – _Rose ha parado su sermón gracias a Merlín_ – ahora veo por qué no has dicho una palabra en todo este rato y por qué traías esa cara de idiota babosa. James es un fresco. No debería decir esas cosas si es que está enamorado de Lily.

-Quizás no está enamorado de Lily y sólo necesita alguien que se lo haga ver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Es el jodido día que está marcado hace un tiempo en mi calendario. La salida a Hogsmade. El famoso día en que Evans y James tendrán su primera cita oficial. Ha sido uno de los rumores más comentados en Hogwarts luego del falso embarazo de Narcissa Black. La gente se detiene en los corredores a chismear sobre los pormenores. Que por qué Evans ha aceptado finalmente. Que James vendió su alma al diablo para conseguir la cita. Y mi favorita. Que Evans ha aceptado luego de que James le mostrara su varita. Ja-ja-ja. Ellos no sospechan que la señorita perfecta se pasea por el bosque TODA una tarde con uno de los alumnos más sexys y lanzados del colegio y no saca NADA en limpio. Evans es una frígida, estoy por plantear esa teoría y demostrarla._

_Pensarán que estoy algo deprimida, pero no he tenido tiempo para deprimirme. James se ha pasado todo el maldito día en mi pieza, pero no me he divertido en lo absoluto. Trajo todo su ropero hasta aquí y se ha probado todas las combinaciones posibles de ropa (con magia, ni siquiera he podido verle algo más de piel). Lo he convencido de que se pusiera un chaleco de lana horrible, pero no he conseguido que se vea mal. Es que es francamente imposible. Paso de esa tarea._

_Rose me ha mirado todo el día con disgusto, pero me ha dejado la pieza para que aconseje al pobre chico. A las cinco le doy a James la última recomendación._

-Flores. No puedes llegar a una cita sin flores - _¿Acaso creen que haría ese detalle por Evans? Ja. He averiguado por mi vecina, que es compañera de ella, que Evans es alérgica a las margaritas _– Debes llevarle margaritas, son las flores perfectas. Simbolizan que la quieres, pero que tienes todo el tiempo para esperarla.

-No creo que necesite de flores para decirle eso. Creo que se lo he dejado más que claro – _Es verdad, pero con palabras a la chica no se le hinchará la nariz ni empezará a moquillear que es lo que quiero conseguir _– En todo caso le llevaré las flores.

-Ya te las compré yo misma – _digo mientras traigo las dichosas flores del ba_ño – A Evans le encantarán.

_James me sonríe. He tenido tantas de esas sonrisas que ya podría construirme una casa de sonrisas. Está bien, admito que James me ha succionado una porción de cerebro. Una importante._

-Muchas gracias – _me dice mientras me abraza. Es que este chico es tan cariñoso_ – Si esta cita no resulta bien, ya sabremos quién habrá metido la pata.

-Evans desde luego – _ahora James se ríe. Definitivamente Rose no sabe de esas cosas del karma. Esta semana he tenido más suerte que en toda mi vida._

_Justo en el momento en que estaba por hacer que James se enamorara perdidamente de mí, entra como si nada el gordito del grupo. Pettigrew viene con cara de estar apurado con algún asunto._

-James – _murmura tirando del brazo del niño más lindo que pisa Hogwarts_ – Tenemos un problema con los surtidos de chocolate que metimos en el despacho de Binns.

-¿Surtidos? Ah sí, los surtidos ¿qué pasó?

-Sirius les ha puesto mi nombre en el reverso. Igual como lo hizo la vez en que rayamos la pared del Gran Comedor. Si no sacamos mi nombre de los surtidos, Binns sabrá que fui yo y me castigarán sólo a mí.

-¿Cuál es la idea de los surtidos? – _pregunto divertida_.

-Darle diarrea – _responde James con gracia. Luego se dirige a Pettigrew_ – Lo siento Pet, pero ahora tengo mi cita con Evans y nada puede intervenir en mi camino por ser un gran conquistador. Así que no sé. Pídele ayuda a Remus.

-Remus se ha peleado conmigo porque usé su cepillo de dientes – _James y yo reprimimos un escalofrío_ – Y Sirius es un pesado, siempre hace lo mismo. Eres tú el que siempre me ayuda.

-En verdad lo siento Wormtail – dice James mirando la hora – Pero debo irme, para otra vez será.

-¡Para la próxima ya estaré castigado! – alcanza a gemir Pettigrew mientras James ya sale de mi habitación.

_Yo me sonrío mientras me dejo caer en mi cama. Quizás, sólo si mi plan de estropear la cita de James no funciona, necesitaré el plan B en el que Black no será suficiente. Si quiero un plan B, debo incluir a todos los merodeadores_.

-¿Sabes, Peter? – _El chico me mira algo asustado_ – Siempre supe que algo así pasaría.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Esto de que James te dejara botado por una chica. Cuando comience su noviazgo con Evans las cosas cambiarán mucho. Ya no habrá más ayuda para los trabajos o ayuda física si es que alguien te molesta. Cuando los chicos se emparejan, dejan un poco de lado a sus amigos.

-¿Tú crees? – Pettigrew ya está que se echa a llorar.

-Lo siento, Peter. Son cosas naturales. Al menos tienes más amigos.

-Pero James…es mi mejor amigo.

-Pues tendrás que conformarte con Sirius – _Pettigrew pone cara de espanto. Black es definitivamente el que más molesta al pobre chico. Si no fuera por James, ya se podría considerar a Peter como un Snape II_ – Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

_Sí, algo muy importante. Necesito espiar esa cita. No me la perdería por nada del mundo. Menos por ver a Pettigrew llorar._

_Llego a Hogsmade no sin antes ser revisada de arriba abajo por el depravado de Filch ¿qué ese tipo no necesita una licencia para "ese" tipo de registros? En mi opinión el bonachón de Dumbledore debería empezar a preocuparse por la gente de la cual se rodea, o terminará mal.  
_

_Ya en las tres escobas, el lugar por excelencia para toda cita, me resguardo en una mesa cercana a la parejita. Ya están sentados y esperando su pedido. Se miran de reojo los muy tarados, como si estuvieran enamorados ¡Hey! Eso rimó. Podría dedicarme a escribir poesía, quizás con mi labia pueda hechizar a James… o quizás sea más fácil con una varita. Tengo un problema con esto, James ha empezado a hablar pero con todo el ruido que hay de fondo, no logro escuchar una palabra. Piensa Chloe, piensa. Tienes una varita y tienes… unos horribles saleros en la mesa ¡Podría arrojárselos a Evans en la cabeza y quedarme con su cita! O podría hechizarlos para escuchar la conversación de ellos. Saleros walkie talkie. No saben cómo amo a los muggles y a todos sus inventos. Lo único que necesito es alcanzar los suyos y hacer la conexión con los míos, pero para eso necesito que miren hacia otro lado… ¿Dónde está Rose cuando se la necesita?.¡Necesito una distracción!_

-¿Quieres ordenar algo? – _me pregunta Rosmerta. Sí, quiero ordenar la muerte de todas las mujeres regias como tú o Evans. Nah, mejor cambio mi pedido a un James envuelto en papel de regalo… o mejor sin ninguna especie de envoltorio._

-Sí, quiero los saleros de esa mesa – _digo indicando con la cabeza la mesa de la pareja_.

_La muy odiosa de la mesera se ríe y me mira sin comprender._

-Si quieres sal, puedo traerte, pero ya tienes saleros en esta mesa.

-Escucha, linda – _sonrío cínicamente. Es que no hay otra forma de hacerle comprender a este gente_ – Voy a contarte algo. Ese chico que está ahí es James, mi novio, y me está engañando con la idiota con que está sentado ¿No piensas que es justo que pueda como mínimo escuchar lo que conversan para después sacárselo en cara, cuando termine con él?

-No, no lo creo – me dice sin sonreír – Conozco a James y sé que ha estado enamorado de Lily por mucho tiempo. Dudo que alguien como tú pueda hacerle competencia. Así que si no vas a ordenar nada, te pediría que por favor dejaras mi taberna.

_La miro con odio ¿qué se habrá creído?.¿Conoce a James?.¿Por qué conoce a James?.¿No que el que se acostaba con ella era Black?.¡Es una pederasta! Y no una cualquiera ¡Es una pederasta a favor de Evans! Esta no se va a quedar así ¿quieres que ordene? Muy bien, ordénate ésta._

-Tráeme un café helado – _digo sin mucha convicción. Está bien ¿qué querían que hiciera? Después de todo es su taberna y no quiero armar escándalos si es que esos dos pueden verme._

_Debe haber otra forma de enterarme de lo que hablan…_

-Hola Chloe – _es el idiota número 3: Remus Lupin. Se entiende que el primero es Pettigrew._

-Hola Lupin ¿no ves que estoy sola? – _digo como para hacerle entender amablemente de que no quiero compañía._

-Por eso mismo vine a acompañarte. Yo tampoco traje pareja – _Claro ¿quién querría salir contigo? Eres odioso y apostaría mi cuenta en Gringotts a que estás a favor de la aberración James/Lily. Y además guardas secretos con mi Jamsie que nadie me quiere contar _– No soy como James que al parecer le está yendo muy bien.

_Ok. Lupin me ha hecho darme cuenta de que a esos dos les está yendo bien. Se están riendo. Qué encantadores ¡Ahora me caes peor Lupin!_

-Yo no diría lo mismo – _digo antes de recibir mi café helado mientras Lupin aprovecha de ordenar. Es que parece que aún no se da cuenta de que no lo quiero cerca y toma mi hostil mirada como una oportunidad para tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla en mi misma mesa._

-¡Vaya! Parece que reemplazaste a tu novio bastante rápido – _comenta Rosmerta antes de volver a la barra ¡Cómo la odio!.¿Por qué no se dedica a seducir a hombres mayores en vez de intervenir en mis asuntos?_

-¿Estabas esperando a tu novio? – _me pregunta Lupin compungido_.

-No – _digo con aburrimiento. Espera ¿si te digo que sí, te irías?_ – Sí es un tipo grandote que te golpearía si te viera sentado conmigo.

-Bueno, no quiero molestarte. Sólo estaré aquí un momento más. La verdad es que todos mis amigos tenían algo que hacer. Sirius se tomó la pieza prestada para hacer quizás qué tipo de cosa dentro de ella y Peter está castigado con Binns, no sé qué habrá hecho esta vez. Y bueno, creo que debes saber lo de James. Su cita con Lily ha sido comentada durante todo el mes.

-Sí, en realidad parece irles bastante bien – _digo distraída, no escuché nada de lo que dijo Lupin ¡Pero es que se ven tan bien! James le sonríe, ella le sonríe, conversan amenamente y no puedo escuchar nada porque Rosmerta es una jodida bruja (en el mal sentido) y Lupin me está incordiando. Creo que James no está siguiendo mis consejos_ - ¿Cómo puede resultar bien una cita cuando lo tienen todo en contra? – _Merlín. Dije eso en voz alta_

-Yo creo que se quieren, es lo más sencillo – _me contesta Lupin ¿Con pesar? Ahora que lo miro se ve medio tristón _– Por más que Lily reclame contra James e insista en que lo odia, es evidente que le gusta. Hizo bien en aceptar su invitación. Yo que lo conozco de cerca, admito que es un poco pastel, pero en el fondo es un gran amigo.

_Te falto decir que está bueno y que es encantador, pero sí tu descripción está bien. Momento. Creo que tendré que aplicar plan B, ahora que veo lo bien que les está yendo a esos babosos con el plan A._

-Lástima que ahora perderás a tu gran amigo – _digo como quien habla del clima._

-¿Por qué? – _pregunta distraídamente mientras observa a Lily que se enrolla un mechón de pelo ¡Le está coqueteando a James! No se por qué me parece que mi plan no está funcionando. Ni siquiera el horrible chaleco verde amilana a Evans._

-Porque ahora que tendrá una relación seria con Evans, es obvio que dejará a sus amigos un poco de lado.

-Ah, eso. Como dijiste es obvio, pero no me importa. James es un buen amigo y sé que nos dejará algo de lado, pero así son las cosas de la vida. Además lo hará por una buena razón.

-Pero… ¿no te molesta para nada?

-No, qué me va a molestar. Si te soy sincero, me molesta más que James ande fregando todo el día con que Lily no lo quiere y con que se va a suicidar. Ahora no lo veré tanto, pero cuando estemos entre amigos dedicará el tiempo sólo a eso y ya no más a hablar sobre Lily.

-No creas. Ahora va a hablar todo el tiempo de lo buena que es Lily – _Este chico me desespera ¿No le importa perder a su amigo?_

-Si lo hiciera, tendría que admitir que es cierto - _¡Wou!.¿Que acaso estaba ciega? A Lupin le gusta Evans ¡A Lupin le gusta Evans!_

-¡Hum! Había olvidado que eres también un buen amigo de Evans.

-Sí, amigo.

-Por casualidad ¿nunca salieron ni nada?

-¿Con Lily? – _Lupin se ha sonrojado. Es evidente que le gusta Evans ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? _– Bueno… no, sólo somos amigos. Además yo siempre supe que le gustaba James.

-¿Y a ti?.¿Te gustaba ella a ti? – _Lo siento, tenía que preguntarlo. Esta copucha está muy buena. Dos amigos detrás de la misma falda._

-Nah… eso no importa. El asunto es que ahora ellos dos serán novios, y serán los más felices – _No si yo puedo evitarlo._

-Disculpa que te lo diga, Lupin, pero creo que te estás dejando pisar. Tú eres un gran partido para Evans y has sido su amigo durante tanto tiempo. James no merece interponerse entre lo que ustedes tienen.

-Pero si no tenemos nada – dice divertido – Además ¿no eras tú la que intentaba ayudar a James?

-Sí, sí, pero es que ahora me doy cuenta de que… ustedes dos se ven tan bien. James no ha sido un buen amigo si no se ha dado cuenta. Tú la viste primero ¡Es tuya! James encontrará alguien para él, pero Evans lleva tu nombre.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Es evidente. Ustedes dos se parecen mucho. James es de otra especie ¿me entiendes? Nunca van a congeniar lo suficiente.

-¿Estás insinuando que me interponga entre ellos? – _Sí Merlín bendito, sí. Cásate con Evans y déjame a James mí _– Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. James es mi amigo y ha estado enamorado de Lily durante demasiado tiempo.

_Qué nobles principios… ¡Eres rematadamente idiota, Lupin! Podrías haber tenido a Evans mucho antes, si lo hubieras querido. Aunque no culpo a Evans por elegir a James._

-¿O sea que a James le gustaba Evans antes que a ti?

-Ese no es el punto

-¡Claro que es el punto!.¿No sabías que el hueso es del perro que primero lo ve?

-No, no lo sabía. Mejor me voy, tu novio puede llegar – _Y Lupin se va sin agregar nada más._

_Esto me tiene confusa ¿Hago que Lupin se interponga entre James y Evans? Es algo muy grave, lo tengo claro. Pero ¿cómo lo hago? El chico no se ve dispuesto a cooperar. Además inventa historias sobre que anda detrás de otras chicas ¡mentiras! Quizás tenga que esperar los resultados de la cita antes de poner en práctica el plan B… quizás todo resultó bien…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_¡Todo resultó pésimo!.¿Cómo Evans puede resultar ser, de entre toda la especie femenina, la única mujer a la cual le apasiona el quidditch y que está de acuerdo con la igualación de sexos? Pues así es. Les cuento cómo pasó todo. Me volví de Hogsmade molesta al convencerme de que no podría escuchar nada de la cita, además de que Rosmerta me miraba con cara de culo. No, esperen, es que tiene cara de culo, por eso es que le gusta tanto a Black, ese chico tiene una obsesión con los culos. El asunto es que volví a Hogwarts y me quedé en la sala común leyendo mi libro sobre escobas en una butaca que está de espaldas a la entrada. Me quedé evidentemente dormida, porque no hay nada más aburrido que un aburrido libro sobre escobas y desperté al escuchar reírse a una par de niñas bobas ¿No adivinan quiénes eran las niñas bobas? Pues nada más que Evans y su amiguita del alma Karen Addams. (otra tarada del montón) La conversación iba en algo como esto._

-¿Y dejaste que te besara?

-Karen, ya te dije que eso no era lo importante ¡Pero sí!

-¿Y cómo fue?

-Fue muy caballero y…

-¡El beso!.¿Cómo fue el beso?

-No lo sé ¿Baboso? – _Será que Evans es una experta en el tema. ¡Odiosa perra puritana_! – Pero es que eso no fue lo mejor. La cita en sí fue lo bueno – _Me imagino, con Rosmerta de tu lado y sin un fastidioso Lupin ama-Evans, todo puede resultar de maravillas._

-¿De qué hablaron?

-De todo ¿Sabes? Yo creía antes que James era un crío que de lo único que podría hablar sería de las clases y del colegio, pero no. Hablamos de todo menos eso – _genial, a Evans no le gusta tocar los temas en común de los que a todo el mundo le gusta hablar ¡debería haberle dicho a James que hablara de Mc Gonagall!_ – Me contó mucho de su familia. Tiene un gran afecto por su madre y creo que eso es importante. Significa que podría ser un gran novio si es que respeta tanto a las mujeres - _¿Novio?.¿HAS DICHO NOVIO? Él no respeta a su madre ¡Habló de ella sólo porque yo le dije que lo hiciera! _

-¿Novio?.¿Crees que por una cita James ya podría ser tu novio? – _Gracias Addams, preguntaste justamente lo que quería saber._

-Bueno, todo puede ser. Sé que ahora es muy pronto, pero dentro de un tiempo ¿quién sabe? - _¡Yo sé!.¡Aléjate de mi James!_ – También conversamos sobre quidditch ¡tenemos muchas cosas en común! Él también piensa que Ludo Bagman es la promesa del quidditch nacional - ¿_quién rayos es ese Ludo Bagman?.¿Por qué te gusta el quidditch, acaso eres ahombrada?_

-Lily, ¿te gusta el quidditch? – _pregunta Addams despectivamente_ – En fin, ¿qué más pasó?

-Bueno, también habló sobre sus pasadas parejas – _Genial, esta parte me gusta ¿no puede pensar que James es lindo al fanfarronear sobre las mujeres a las cuales se ha tirado, cierto?_ – Pensé que iba a molestarme, pero la verdad es que está muy bien - _¿qué?_ – Me parece bueno que hablemos sobre nuestras relaciones pasadas si queremos tener algo nuevo. Así no habrá secretos entre nosotros. Ya sé cuáles son las mujeres con las cuales ha compartido algo más. Creo que la honestidad es la base para una relación sana - _¡Ya cállate_! - ¿Sabías que su primer amor fue Chloe Smith? - _¡Habla!_ – Sí, es verdad. Yo igual lo encontré raro - ¿_Raro? Raro es cómo te va a quedar el pelo cuando te lo arranque de la cabeza_ – O sea, la chica es linda – _gracias_ – pero está algo desquiciada – _La oferta de mechonearte aun está en pie_.

-Sí, qué gusto – _Addams, tú ni siquiera opines ¿no te gustaba Pettigrew?_ – Supongo que él habrá pagado la cuenta.

-De hecho, dividimos la cuenta - _¡Ja, chúpate esa! Fue mi idea ¿A que James ya no es tan caballero?_

-¡Pero cómo! Eso es totalmente inaceptable.

-No, está muy bien. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que James no es el tipo machista y protector que siempre imaginé que era. Está de acuerdo con las políticas de igualación de sexo y…

-Lily, cielo, eso no es igualación de sexo ¡eso es ser un patán! El hombre debe pagar la cuenta como caballero que es – _Addams, ¿quieres convencerla de que James no le conviene? _

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Karen, nunca estaremos de acuerdo. Yo pienso que la igualación de sexos debe ser en todos los sentidos, no sólo en el que nos convenga a nosotras. Bueno, pero no hablemos mas de eso ¿sabes qué más pasó? Me hizo reír todo el rato con una broma sobre los dragones mientras se metía las pajitas de bebida por la nariz ¡Fue muy divertido, deberías haberlo visto!

-Lily, eso es asqueroso - _¡Addams!.¿Por qué no eres tú mi rival?_

-No, no, en serio que era divertido _– Me rindo. En ese mismo momento me levanté sin que por supuesto me notaran y me encontré con…James en mi pieza ¿Cómo es que este niño entra a la pieza de las chicas sin pasar por la sala común? De haber pasado lo hubiera visto. No sé cómo pero al parecer conoce pasajes secretos o algo por el estilo…¿qué importa? Está en mi pieza._

-Eres increíblemente buena – _me dice a punto de llorar de la pura felicidad ¿por qué no podría haber dicho algo como "ESTÁS increíblemente buena"?_

-¿Qué tal tu cita con Evans? – _digo dejándome caer en mi cama y haciéndome la que no sé nada._

-Decir que bien sería decir poco ¡estuvo genial! Conversamos mucho, nos reímos y hasta nos besamos ¡Nos besamos!.¿Te das cuenta? Tengo a Evans justo donde la quería - _¿entre tus pantalones?_ – comiendo de mi mano. Te doy firmado que en cosa de semanas, seremos oficialmente novios ¿Dije semanas? Digo días ¡Días!

-Mm, veo que te fue bien. Felicidades, pensé que Evans iba a ser algo más complicada.

-Y todo te lo debo a ti. Tengo que recompensártelo de algún modo. Dime que quieres, lo que sea, lo conseguiré para ti ¿Te gusta Sirius, cierto? Eso es fácil – _Lo sé, Black es el más fácil de todo el colegio _– Puedo hacerte una cita a ciegas…

-No James, no me gusta Sirius, no me gusta ninguno de tus amigos - _¡Me gustas tú!_ – Me gusta Evans.

-¿Qué? - ¿_qué? Ey, mi subconsciente piensa más rápido que yo. Esa es una gran idea ¿Me gusta Evans?_

-Eso, lo que escuchaste, me gusta Evans y no puedo soportar que estés saliendo con ella, así que debes dejarla – _para salir conmigo claro_.

-No puede ser. No estoy entendiendo bien ¿te gusta Lily?.¿Eres lesbiana? – _James está en shock…. Así también se ve lindo_ – Pero y entonces ¿por qué quisiste ayudarme?

-Porque… quería que su cita fuera un desastre, pero no me resultó – _eso es cercano a la realidad._

-Es que simplemente no puede ser ¿esto es una broma cierto?

-Está bien, es una broma – _admito ¡Es que no puede gustarme Evans! Si fuera así, cómo conquisto a James luego cuando creerá que tiro para el otro lado_ - ¡Te la creíste!

-Jajaja – _James no se ríe muy convencido_ – Eres buena en eso. Casi te la creo. Bueno, entonces si no eres lesbiana ¿quién te gusta?.¿o quién te disgusta? Si hay alguien que te cae mal, yo podría hacerle pasar un mal rato - ¡_Evans me cae mal! Te doy una idea ¡Arráncale el pelo!_

-Bueno, luego lo decido ¿sí? Ahora quiero darme una ducha, así que, ya sabes – digo señalándole la puerta.

-Oh, claro. A no ser que quieras que te acompañe – _me dice con su derretidora cara de sinvergüenza ¿Por qué existe el decoro femenino? Si no fuera por esa estúpida norma de urbanidad que alguien se le ocurrió que debía ser dirigido por mujeres, créanme, James ya estaría hace tiempo duchado y sonriente… y en mi pieza_.

-¡Eres un fresco! – _digo en un tono todo lo convincente que logro de molestia… pero todos sabemos que de molestia nada _– Explícame entonces para qué quieres tanto ser el novio de Evans si finalmente terminarás corriendo tras otras faldas.

-Yo no corro tras faldas _– me dice como si fuera lo más estúpido del mundo_ – Corro tras un buen par de piernas, y tengo que admitir que en eso superas hasta a Lily.

_Sonrojación total. La cara me arde y sé que lo ha notado. Maldito piropeador… momento. Mis piernas superan las de Evans. Supero a Evans en algo. Nunca me había fijado ¿eh? En realidad tengo buenas piernas ¿qué estoy diciendo? Tengo las mejores piernas de Hogwarts. Debería usar mis minis más seguido. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué Slughorn me miraba tanto en la fiesta de año nuevo._

-Mejor me voy. Creo que necesitas la ducha para bajar el color de tu cara – _me dice sin dejar de sonreír burlonamente, pero antes de irse me abraza sorpresivamente y agrega en un tono enternecido _– Eres un hermoso tomatito. Nos vemos luego.

_¿Qué significará para él 'luego'?.¿No puede ser ahora? Es que me he arrepentido y sí quiero compañía en la ducha._

_Odio a Evans, esto no se va a quedar así. Inventaré ese plan B como sea, y los tres idiotas tendrán que ayudarme._

* * *

UU! capitulo dos arriba!  
GRacias por las comentarias y ponganse las pilas con los RR que quiero muchos muchos porque hasta yo me rio leyendo el fic (modestia aparte xD)


	3. Chapter 3

TRES

_Hoy ha sido el mejor día de todos los últimos en los cuáles mi vida se ha convertido en un verdadero infierno. Una semana exacta después de la famosa cita entre Evans y James, los dos tarados babosos se comprometieron y son oficialmente novios. _

_1)Son la envidia de todo el colegio. Ni siquiera la pareja de Lucius tengounpeloencantador Malfoy y Narcissa soyunahuelemierda Black que eran la sensación hace unos años por ser los dos malvadamente Slytherins y macabramente estilosos (sí, me cuesta admitirlo, pero algo de eso había) ha logrado superarlos. Yo creo que todo se debe a que James necesitó hacer mil malabares para conseguir una simple cita. Y pensar que lo único que necesitaba era seguir unos estúpidos consejos que hubieran alejado a cualquier otra chica que no fuera Evans._

_2)Detesto que Evans tenga otra razón de más para ser envidiada. Ha logrado cambiar al porfiado de James y en las últimas semanas lo ha convertido en un ser dócil, amable, poco egocéntrico y nada fresco caballero. Sí, ahora James es todo un caballero que no ha notado que uso mini faldas todo el tiempo. No lo ha notado ¡No ha notado mis increíbles piernas que cuido y masajeo todas las noches para que se vean más increíbles aún, sólo para que él las mire! Definitivamente James ya no es el mismo. Ya no es ese sinvergüenza que atemorizaba a los Slytherins incautos y fanfarroneaba por sus triunfos en Quidditch. Ahora es un jodido hombre, ya no queda nada del niño encantador que me volvía loca._

_3)Me fastidia a grados insospechados el hecho de que todo esto sea gracias a mí. De repente me odio a mi misa. Y odio a Rose por tener siempre la razón._

_Como iba diciendo este ha sido el mejor día del conjunto de días como el hoyo que he tenido.¿Quieren saber por qué? La cosa fue más o menos así. Black mira despectivamente hacia la butaca que comparten Evans y James. Él está sentado y tiene sobre sus piernas a la escultural pelirroja que pregunta como idiota si no le molesta que esté sentada sobre él, pues pesa mucho. Perra cínicamente modesta. Todos sabemos que la chica no pesa un gramo y que claramente a James no le molesta tenerla sentada encima. Lo único que quiere es tenerla encima suyo. La tonta no se da cuenta. O en el peor de los casos quiere hacernos creer que no lo sabe. James le confirma que no pesa nada y que le encanta tenerla cerca, mientras agrega una estúpida risa que ha adquirido estos últimos días y le da un beso en la mejilla, porque sí señoras y señores, la muy cartucha de Evans no permite que su novio le dé besos en otra parte que no sea la mejilla en público. C o m o l a o d i o. Creo que Black odia esa cínica risa de James tanto como yo porque comenta en un tono bien audible algo como que el premio a la idiotez se lo lleva la risa asmática made for-and-to Evans by Prongs. Lo peor es que James ni siquiera lo mira. Pasa por alto cualquier comentario medianamente divertido que haga cualquiera. Pareciera que lo único que le importa son las conversaciones de política e ignorar los comentarios inmaduros. _

-Eres hermosa chiquita ¿Lo sabes? – _pregunta James a Evans mientras agrega nuevamente la dichosa risa que como dice Black de seguro Evans le enseñó. _Black parece estar contando hasta diez, pero no se da por vencido tan fácilmente. Intenta olvidar el hecho de que no le pongan atención y da un salto para caer sobre Evans y causar un lío en la butaca.

-Claro que sé que soy hermosa, pero a veces necesito que me lo reafirmes _– _dice Black mirando a James y batiéndole las pestañas. Evans intenta por todo los medios de quitarse a Black de encima.

-¡Sal de encima, tarado! – _Sí, a veces Evans se olvida de los modales. Yo que James, me alejaría de ese ogro enfurecido._

-Ya me tienes harto, Black – dice James levantándose y haciendo caer a Evans y Black al suelo. Le tiende la mano a Evans para levantarla y mira a Black con fastidio. _Y ese fue el momento fatal de la historia. No es que James y Black no hayan peleado antes. La verdad es que viven empujándose y tirándose al suelo y lanzándose groserías para demostrar lo machotes que son. Lo grave de esto es el BLACK. Por lo general James hubiese dicho algo como "Anda a freír tus huevos a otra parte, Padfoot" o "Sirius, eres un perro pulgoso insoportable" pero usar en medio de una frase el "Black" para referirse a su inseparable amigo, es algo que los merodeadores conocen intrínsecamente como un tabú. Simplemente NO SE PUEDE hablar de Sirius como un Black y no se discuta más del tema. Si James quería herir a Black no tenía más que hacer uso del famoso apellido._

_En efecto Black lo mira como si no lo reconociera. Se ve tan triste que ni siquiera se digna a lanzarle un golpe. Se limita a levantarse y sentarse junto a sus otros amigos. Pero como todos conocemos a este chico, si tiene ira, la tendrá que descargar contra alguien, y a falta de Snape, bueno es Pettigrew. Le da un golpe seco en la coronilla y con un ágil movimiento de varita que nadie logra percibir, Pettigrew termina soltando burbujas "sonoras" de esas que al reventarse sueltan un ruido similar a un gas. Pettigrew lloriquea pero nadie logra entender lo que dice y además su único posible salvador está muy ocupado mirando a la parejita. Lupin. Lupin es un jodido masoquista. Intenta hacernos creer que revisa su horario de prefecto, cuando yo al menos sé de sobra que espía por el rabillo del ojo cada movimiento de Evans. Lupin podría subir a su habitación, darse un paseo junto al lago, ir a la biblioteca o visitar las millones de dependencias que existen en los 10 kilómetros con los que cuenta toda el área del colegio, pero NO. Lupin prefiere torturarse con la visión de su amor platónico en los brazos de otro chico. Patético._

-¿Vamos a mi habitación? – _pregunta James a su intento de novia como quien no quiere la cosa._

_Evans mira en todas direcciones y se sonroja tan sutilmente que yo adivino que es un gesto premeditado._

-No lo sé. Yo no pensaría nada bueno de un hombre que le propone eso a su novia de 2 semanas – _Jajaja. James no puede evitar rodar los ojos_ – Mejor vayamos al lago.

_James, como buen sometido que es, acepta haciendo por décimo sexta vez, y para fastidio de todos los que estamos en la sala común, su risa asmática más falsa que los implantes de pelo de Slughorn, y ambos salen de la sala común cogidos de la mano (cuando todos sabemos de sobra que a James le pican las manos por llevarla de la cintura) Y es ese el momento para hacer mi entrada triunfal. Sí, sí, Muajajajaja._

_Me dejo caer casualmente por el sillón en el cual están sentados los tres merodeadores y me siento junto a Pettigrew y Lupin._

-Hola ¿Cómo les está yendo al trío de despechados? – _bueno ¿para qué hacer rodeos?_

-Mira Smith, si no vas a decir algo interesante, mejor te largas – _dice Black poniendo con brusquedad los pies sobre una mesita. Está enojado. No es fácil hacer enojar a Black. Creo que James debería ganarse el trofeo a amigo del año. Miro a Lupin como buscando apoyo, pero el pobre anda con la vista en otra parte pensando probablemente en pelirrojas sobre nubes de chocolate._

-A decir verdad tengo algo muy interesante que proponerles.

-Supongo – dice Black en tono sarcástico – No veo por qué otra razón llevarías ese cinturón que apenas te cubre el culo para acercarte a nosotros – _Bien, creo que es oficial. Quiero tan desesperadamente a James que soy capaz de soportar a estos idiotas. Ni siquiera contar hasta 10 funciona para bajarme el color de la cara. Es rabia, que conste. Pero contar hasta 30 casi siempre es efectivo._

-Tiene que ver con Evans y James – _Lupin pone atención por primera vez en semanas. Black hace un mohín de disgusto (a veces este chico tiene un parecido a la huelemierda) y Pettigrew, bueno, sigue soltando burbujas pero escucha con interés_ – Supongo que no soy la única que no soporta a la nueva pareja. No aguanto las risitas y los comentarios pastelosos de ambos. Odio tener que escuchar todas las mañanas desde la pieza de Evans "All you need is love" o en su defecto "Eight days a week" pero por sobre todo detesto al nuevo James. Pareciera ser que Evans le lavó el cerebro y lo convirtió en un ñoño. Les diré algo. Si yo fuera a ustedes lo sacaría del grupo de los merodeadores porque les está dando mala fama. Quiero al antiguo James de vuelta ¿qué dicen ustedes?

_Pettigrew llora a todo pulmón y me abraza mientras balbucea algo parecido a "Byob Tambbienb" Lupin y Black se miran de reojo._

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?.¿Acaso tienes un plan para separarlos? – pregunta Black con cautela.

-Podría ser. Eso depende de qué tanta ayuda reciba de ustedes.

-No podemos hacer eso – dicen Black y Lupin a la vez.

-James ha estado tonteando demasiado tiempo por Evans como para ser nosotros quiénes le impidamos estar con ella – dice Black categóricamente.

-¿Y qué si Evans no es para él?

-Explícate de nuevo – _los hombres son leentos_.

-Evans le hace mal a James porque lo está cambiando. Si ambos fueran qué sé yo, almas gemelas y estuvieran destinados a estar juntos por una cosa cósmica, eso significaría que la relación tendría que ser buena y todo lo que de ella resulte también. Las cosas buenas siempre terminan bien, y esto está resultando pésimo, lo que significa que quizás Merlín no está de acuerdo con la unión.

-No es Merlín, es Cupido – dice Pettigrew recuperando la capacidad del habla. _Un fatal error si me preguntan._

-Me dan lo mismo los dos. Si a James le gusta Evans y al revés también, no tenemos nada que hacer – dice Black – Y si cómo tú dices están destinados a separarse, pues entonces lo harán, pero será una decisión de ellos mismos.

-Vaya Padfoot, me impresiona tu madurez – comenta Lupin. _Gracias Lupin_.

-¿Qué?.¿Estoy siendo maduro? – pregunta con miedo.

-Creo que el cambio de Evans en James te está alcanzando a ti también – _a Black no le ha hecho gracia ese comentario _– Lo que digo es que quizás la intervención divina que quiere que ellos se separen, no puede actuar directamente. Eso siempre requiere de intermediarios que en este caso podemos ser nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – _Lupin que pensé que sería el más difícil de convencer, parece entusiasmado._

-Me parece que hacer que Evans se desencante de James es algo complicado – _díganmelo a mí. La cita de pesadilla, las margaritas y el chaleco horrendo de James no lograron amedrentarla_ – Pero no hemos pensado en que quizás podría ser al revés.

-Ahí es donde no estamos de acuerdo. Evans podría tatuarse a Snape en el pecho y unirse a una pandilla anti quidditch y aún así James la amaría con locura – dice Black – En cambio a Evans no le faltaría más que enterarse de que James come colados de bebés para darle la patada donde duele - _¿James come colados para bebés? Qué ternura. Yo encuentro que los de carne, son ricos._

-Háganme caso, sé de lo que hablo.

-Y si sabes tan bien ¿para qué has venido a pedirnos ayuda? – _Te odio Lupin. Te odiaré hasta el día de mi muerte por no haberte tirado a Evans cuando correspondía y por ser tan odiosamente astuto y saber siempre que lo que hago tiene una doble intención._

-¿Recuerdan la vez que me descubrieron espiándolos en el clóset de su pieza?

-¿No que querías robarte mis calzoncillos? – _No Black, en serio que no. Qué asco_.

-Bueno, esa vez los escuché hablar sobre un secreto que James debía contarle a Evans y Black tenía miedo de que ella contara algo o descubriera lo de Lupin si le contaba. Creo que podemos usar esa confianza que James depositó en la pelirroja en su contra. Podemos hacer que ella lo delate o al menos hacérselo creer a James, para que él se decepcione de ella.

-Eres mala – _me dice Black en un tono como si le hiciera mucha gracia_ – Pero no podemos hacer eso. Nadie puede enterarse de ese secreto y ya estás yendo demasiado lejos.

-Nadie va a enterarse – digo. _Lupin está pálido, quiero decir, más pálido de lo normal. Trato de sonar convincente_ – No necesitamos contarle a nadie su famoso secreto. Sólo debemos hacerle creer a James de que Evans se lo ha contado a alguien. Necesito que me cuenten de qué se trata para poder hacer la trampa de acuerdo al secreto.

-Ja, ja – _dice Lupin en un tono que parece cualquier cosa menos divertido_ – Estás haciendo todo esto sólo para que te contemos de qué se trata, pero no caeremos en tu jueguito…

-Juro por el bueno de Godric que no los quiero engañar a ustedes. Lo único que quiero es usar su secreto para separar a Evans de James – _hay algo que no todos saben, pero al menos en Gryffindor a nadie, pero es que a NADIE se le ocurriría jurar en vano en nombre de Godric. Si lo juras por Godric, tiene que ser verdad. Mi juramento parece impresionar a los bobos._

-¿Por qué es que tienes tantas ganas de separarlos? – _Black, de lo que tengo más ganas no es precisamente de eso. Pero tampoco de tus calzoncillos ¿eh?_

-Porque James era mi mejor amigo y ahora es un ñoño rematado y un sometido. Antes era la chica más popular de mi curso por ser amiga de alguien mayor y cool como James. Ahora soy el hazmerreír por ser amiga del tarado que escribe poesía en los baños – _Ok. Eso no es verdad ¿pero qué querían que le dijera?_

-No vamos a contarte ese secreto – dice Lupin con intenciones de dar por terminada la conversación – Ya es suficiente con que Lily se haya enterado.

-En ese caso – digo mientras me levanto – tendrán que soportar al nuevo James _– antes de irme agrego una risa falsa bastante parecida a la que James hace. Eso bastará para hacerlos darse cuenta de lo triste que es el nuevo James. Mientras camino hacia las escaleras de las piezas de las chicas cuento hasta tres, y antes de llegar al uno y medio, Pettigrew se ha arrojado al suelo, me abraza las piernas y suplica mi ayuda._

-¡Por favor Smith! No me interesa contarte la verdad o contársela a todo el mundo con tal de que James regrese.

-¡Peter! – exclama Lupin – No puedes contar nada..

-¡No me toques, Remus! – dice Pettigrew por primera vez sacando a relucir algo de carácter – Todos sabemos de sobra que aquí el único punto de unión entre todos es James ¿Crees acaso que nosotros seríamos amigos de no ser por él? Si no fuera por James ustedes jamás me hubiesen considerado un amigo por encontrarme un llorón. Si no fuera por James, Sirius nunca se hubiera acercado a hablar contigo porque te considera un chupamedias de los profesores. Si no fuera por James tú jamás hubieses cruzado palabra con Sirius porque lo consideras un inconsciente sin remedio. En resumen si no fuera por James nosotros no seríamos los merodeadores.

_Black y Lupin comparten una de esas miradas de comprensión. No sé como rayos llegó a suceder, pero Pettigrew ha dado en el clavo._

-Así que no me interesa tener que sacrificar nuestros secretos si eso trae de vuelta a nuestro amigo – termina el rubio con convicción – Además, Smith no puede hacer nada malo. Lo juró por el bueno de Godric - Black mira a Lupin como instándolo a hablar.

-Muy bien, muy bien – dice a regañadientes Lupin – Te diremos la verdad, pero tienes que prometer que lo usarás sólo para que recuperemos a Lily y a James y no para otras cosas.

-Ya lo hice, por el bueno de Godric – digo mostrando la mano derecha.

_Y fue así como mi día mejoró, enterándome de ciertos secretillos que Rita Skeeter mataría por saber. Claro, si es que Rita Skeeter ya no matara por saber secretos: James es un animago ilegal. Es lo más romántico que he escuchado en mi vida… lástima que lo hiciera por Lupin y no por mí, pero aún sigue siendo un encantador ciervo. Ahora entiendo lo de los cuernos. No significaba que le iba a poner los cuernos a Evans conmigo, pero estaba bastante cerca. Quiere decir que le pondrá los cuernos por el culo, cuando YO ponga en práctica mi maléfico plan. Y bueno, se me olvidaba mencionar que Pettigrew es una rata (¿por qué es no me sorprende?), Black un perro (ahora entiendo que le gustaran los culos) y Lupin un hombre lobo al cual le llega la regla una vez al mes para compartir sus dolores hormonales con Evans._

_Con la información de ciertos animagos ilegales y un hombre lobo también ilegal… esperen, creo que los hombres lobo nunca son legales como mascotas, lo que significaría que James, Black y Pettigrew tienen una doble falta. Está bien, está bien, dejaré de burlarme de Lupin y me concentraré en burlarme de Evans ¿han visto sus túnicas? Si no fuera tan espectacularmente guapa, podría decir que le quedan fatal. Como decía, con la información de los animagos ilegales que son James, Black y Pettigrew me sorprende que Evans no los haya denunciado ya. Es algo que haría la prefecta perfecta_

-A no ser que esté enamorada de Lupin e intente encubrirlo por su condición de hombre lobo – _digo como muy posiblemente debe ser. Es decir ¿por qué otra razón lo haría?_

-O tal vez porque ama a James _– me sugiere Rose con su tonito de "siempre tengo razón"_

-¡No, no, no! Yo amo a James. Evans simplemente… no sé. Pero no se lo merece.

-Chloe te lo digo por última vez. Esos dos están enamorados y tarde o temprano terminarás recibiendo una invitación para su boda.

-Mejor que sea tan tarde que termine siendo nunca – _Rose es desesperante cuando se pone a favor de causas perdidas como Evans y James. Sí, porque son causas perdidas ¿Se imaginan un hijo entre ellos dos? Sería guapo, hay que admitirlo, pero combinar el dramatismo de Evans con el egocentrismo de James, daría como resultado un niño con complejo de víctima, qué desagradable. Y en el peor de los casos, podría salir parecido a Lupin. (Ejeje)_

_Volviendo al tema, mi plan consiste en hacerle creer a James que la prefecta no se pudo evitar las ganas de cumplir con la ley y el orden y que piensa contarle a Mc Gonagall toda la verdad sobre su condición de animago ilegal ¿Cómo? Pues les cuento paso por paso cómo pienso hundir a Evans. Lo primero es la carta que accidentalmente encontrará James en el escritorio de Evans._

"**Querida Mc Gonagall: (**_ey, Evans ama a Mc Gonagall al punto de llamarla querida_**)**

** Me gustaría comentarle en forma de carta la noticia que me he enterado en el último tiempo. Sé que es algo que debería hacer personalmente, pero me siento algo culpable al tener que delatar a mi novio. No debería hacerlo, pero mi sentimiento profundo de prefecta, me dice que lo que él y sus amigos hicieron debe ser notificado. No sólo por lo peligroso que puede ser para ellos mismos, si no también porque quebrantaron un millón de reglas que Ud. como jefa de casa debería conocer y castigar. Es difícil, pero es la única manera que esta panda de incivilizados pueda aprender de una vez lo que es romper reglas, lo que significa y las consecuencias que trae. Supongo que Ud. debe saber de sobra la condición del alumno Remus Lupin, cosa que me evito de comentar por posibles intercepciones de la lechuza. El asunto es que sus tres amigos inseparables, mi novio James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew se han convertido ilegalmente (de qué otra forma podría haber sido) en animagos para acompañar a Lupin en sus breves visitas a Hogsmade. Sé que a Ud. le parecerá tan aberrante como a mí y que se ocupará del asunto lo más rápido posible porque yo ya no sé qué más puedo hacer en mi simple puesto de prefecta.**

**Agradecería que me mandara una respuesta o me comentara indirectamente (temo que mi novio se entere y me culpe de que se ha enterado por mí) qué es lo que piensa hacer.**

**Sintiéndome más tranquila sabiendo que esto es ahora de su conocimiento, se despide afectuosamente.**

**Lily Evans  
Prefecta Gryffindor."**

_Black tenía razón cuando dijo que era mala. Pero no soy solo mala, también estoy loca por su amigo. No es mi culpa ¿por qué tenía que tener tanto encanto?_

_El paso dos será introducir esto en la pieza de Evans en un momento en que James esté solo en su pieza y pueda leer la carta con tranquilidad. En eso me ayudarán los chicos. Sólo espero que todo funcione bien._

0o0o00o0ooo0o0o0o

-Toma Lily, aquí tienes más jugo de naranja. Lo conseguí fresco como a ti te gusta – _dice Lupin mientras le ofrece el octavo vaso de la tarde_.

-Muchas gracias, Remus – _dice Evans con cara de querer matarlo, pero aún así sonríe_ – Pero ya te dije que no quiero más jugo, en serio.

-Tonterías. No te molestes, sé que te encanta el jugo natural y no me cuesta conseguirlo donde los elfos. Les encanta preparar jugo – _Lupin sonríe y le entrega a Evans otro vaso más._

-Está bien – _dice Evans resignada mientras aprovecha de mirar de reojo a James y Black que conversan en una butaca cercana _– Remus ¿Tú sabes de qué conversan esos dos?

-Bueno, siendo Sirius, deben estar hablando de mujeres – _dice Lupin tratando de acaparar la atención de Evans _– No debe ser nada muy importante.

-No creas – _dice Evans insistiendo en mirar al que ya no será su novio y a su mejor amigo_ – James estaba algo enojado con Black. Deben haberse reconciliado, lo que es muy bueno, no creas que me molesta, pero eso me hace temer que tramen alguna de las suyas.

-¿Tú crees? Nah, James ha cambiado mucho ahora que sale contigo – _Lupin no puede evitar poner una cara apenada. Este chico me causa lástima. Digamos que toca mi fibra sensible. Es demasiado castigo tener que enamorarse de Evans, algo insoportable. Yo me encargaré de consolar al pobre de James por haber pasado por una situación similar. Lupin sonríe y acerca un décimo vaso a los labios de Evans _- ¿Más jugo?

_Lo que conversan James y Black es totalmente distinto. Si no fuera porque yo misma le sugerí hablar sobre eso a Black, ahora estaría saltando encima suyo para hacerlo callar. Aunque eso me traería consecuencias malísimas. Fans enojadas y James insistiría por vez número 500 que yo estoy enamorada de su amigo._

-No creo que eso funcione con Lily. Es tan jodidamente difícil – _dice James mientras se revuelve el pelo, complicado. Me encanta esa carita que pone._

-Ninguna mujer se resiste a eso, James, hazme caso ¿Por qué crees que me he tirado a la mitad del colegio? Tengo una táctica - _¿Comerte los mocos? Créanme, el único encanto de Black es su físico, no hay táctica que valga_ – Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a su habitación cuando ella esté en el baño y sorprenderla. Te acuestas en su cama, sin ropa por supuesto y cuando ella salga del baño se llevará tal impresión que no podrá evitar saltar arriba tuyo – _James, no tienes que hacer eso para que yo salte arriba tuyo. Me basta con que me dirijas una mirada._

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente – _dice Black como si realmente creyera lo que dice. Yo me pregunto si realmente hará eso para seducir mujeres_ – Y bueno, en el caso de que no te atrevas, puedes hacer el camino largo.

-¿Y eso qué es? – _pregunta James sumamente interesado. No se por qué se interesa. Conmigo podría recorrer cualquier camino y conseguiría exactamente lo mismo._

-Revisar sus cosas. Es la forma más segura de enterarse de lo que quieren. Busca algo así como un diario - _¿Un pergamino dirigido a Mc Gonagall? _- , un papel suelto, cualquier cosa escrita por ella. Probablemente en algún lado debe haber escrito lo que piensa de ti. Si encuentras algo como "Lo quiero, pero quiero conservarme virgen hasta el matrimonio" no tienes más que terminar con ella – _Ey, Black me cae cada día mejor. James lo mira con fastidio_ – Y en el caso que diga "Le quiero meter mano y no me atrevo" no tienes más que - ¡_Patearla!_ – bueno, ahí ya sabes.

-Es una buena idea, aunque ¿no será invadir su privacidad? – _James es un encanto. Como te amo, te permito revisar las cosas de Evans sin culpa. Pero acércate a mi diario de vida y te castro._

-Es el precio que tienes que pagar para conocer a las mujeres – _hay un grito desde las escaleras de las mujeres. Es mi señal para subir._

-¡Por Merlín! – dice Karen Addams bajando con su compañera de cuarto las escaleras seguidas de cerca por Pettigrew – Eres asqueroso – dice mientras intenta sacarse un líquido que la cubre de pies a cabeza - ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner una de esas bombas en nuestra habitación?

-¡De ésta se va a enterar Mc Gonagall! – dice la otra chica.

-Lo siento, creo que me equivoqué de pieza – _intenta sonar arrepentido Pettigrew, pero al pasar por mi lado me guiña un ojo._

-Lily, tienes que hacer algo como prefecta – _escucho que reclama Addams, mientras subo las escaleras en dirección hacia la habitación de las chicas de séptimo._

_La habitación es exactamente igual a la mía, a excepción de la decoración. La nuestra es una mezcla se posters de grupos de quidditch, de rock, y de muebles atravesados porque según Rose eso es lo que dicta el feng shui. La habitación de Evans es totalmente ordenada. Eso es bueno, así a James no le costará encontrar la carta de Mc Gonagall que dejo justo sobre el velador de la cama de Evans. Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer dentro del plan, pero miro hacia el clóset (y no sé si hay algo en ellos que me atrae) y siento la necesidad de escuchar lo que irá a pasar ahora. Probablemente James terminará con Evans luego de leer esa carta… y eso sí que no puedo perdérmelo. Me meto al clóset sin pensarlo otra vez y espero a la pareja. A los minutos siento pasos rápidos_.

-James después me preguntas ¿sí? – _dice la voz de Evans que se dirige rápidamente al baño_ – ahora tengo que usar el baño, Remus me ha dado demasiado jugo de naranja – _Créanme, con el líquido que ha bebido Evans durante toda esta tarde, estará haciendo pipí como una media hora._

_El clóset de las chicas tiene una pequeña ranura entre las puertas que me permite mirar a James a mi antojo. Como lo tenía presupuestado, mira en todas direcciones buscando algo a lo cuál intrusear y lo primero que ve es el pergamino sobre el velador. Vuelve a mirar con desconfianza hacia la puerta del baño como si no estuviera decidido a hacer lo que Black le recomendó. Finalmente se dirige hacia él y al ver su nombre que me preocupe de resaltar, no duda en leerlo a cabalidad. Lo siento James…ahora tiene una expresión de decepción que ni siquiera podría comprarle. _

_Evans, luego de haber eliminado todo el exceso de líquido, sale del baño y mira a James con curiosidad._

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte – _dice James con un tono fiero ¡Grr! ciervito sexy.  
_

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – _Te explico Evans. Él se acaba de dar cuenta de que eres una perra._

-¿Qué significa esto? – dice poniéndole el pergamino en la cara _¡Refriégaselo!_

_Evans lo lee con rapidez y parece tan sorprendida como James._

-No tengo idea. Yo no escribí eso. Ni siquiera es mi letra – se defiende.

-¿No?. ¿Y por qué alguien firmaría con tu nombre y escribiría algo que sólo tú conoces? – _James realmente está fuera de si ¡mi plan funciona!_

-James tienes que creerme, es en serio. Yo nunca haría eso. Tú me confiaste tu secreto y yo prometí guardarlo. No arriesgaría la relación que tenemos y tampoco una posible expulsión sólo por cumplir con mi deber de prefecta.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no estoy tan seguro. Aquí dice "que Ud. debería conocer y castigar" Lo que quiere decir que no sólo quieres que ella lo sepa si no que además debe expulsarnos por eso.

-¿Cómo iba a querer que te expulsen? Es ridículo, eres mi novio.

-¡Pues ya no más! – _lloro, lloro de la felicidad_ – Probablemente tú no lo entiendas, Evans, pero mis amigos son lo más importante que hay para mí. Pensé que tú también ibas incluida en el pack, pero no eres igual a ellos. Ellos jamás harían algo que pudiera perjudicarte – _bueno…_ - Me decepcionaste. Esto es asqueroso, me das asco ¿Lo entiendes? Lo nuestro se acabó. No puedo creer que antepusieras tus estúpidas labores de prefecta por sobre nuestra relación.

-¡No lo he hecho! – _Evans también está algo histérica_ – Tú también me decepcionas, James. Yo tampoco puedo creer cómo puedes confiar más en un pergamino que en lo que yo, tu novia, te dice. Te estoy diciendo que yo no lo hice, y no confías en mí.

-¿Cómo quieres que no crea en esto? Todos los hechos apuntan a que lo hiciste. Y no sólo eso. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Eres una ñoña, amante de los profesores y amargada que nunca rompe las reglas. Era evidente que esto terminaría pasando. Escúchame bien, Evans. Ya no me interesas más, puedes seguir descontándonos puntos si eso te hace feliz, pero si me llego a enterar de que una carta como esta va dirigida a Mc Gonagall y terminan expulsando a mis amigos, encontraré la forma de hacerte la vida infeliz – _James no agrega nada más y se va dando un portazo._

_Evans hace un mohín de disgusto y se va hacia el baño dando también un portazo. La desunión está hecha._

* * *

capitulo 3 y contando...quedan dos!

SAludos a todos los lectores.


	4. Chapter 4

CUATRO

-Buenos días señorita Smith – dice Slughorn sonriéndome al toparme con él por el pasillo. _No se imaginan lo molesto que es este tipo con algunas alumnas. Sé de sobra que al pasarme se volverá para mirarme el culo. Dumbledore debería expulsarlo por lascivo. Pero de seguro ese está más ocupado aprovisionándose de caramelos de limón por si al loco ese del Lord le da por cumplir su promesa de cargárselo. No pregunten._

_Camino tranquilamente hacia la dirección de los baños. Es un alivio haber terminado las dichosas clases. Ahora tengo como diez trabajos acumulados, pero trabajo y clases no es lo mismo. Pero ¡Oh sorpresa!.¿Con quién me encuentro? Justo vienen hacia mí los tres tarados. No tengo intenciones de cruzar palabra con ellos pero me miran fijamente y dudo mucho que pueda escapar. Está bien, una conversación de pasillo no puede ser tan terrible ¿o sí?_

-Hola chicos, voy hacia el baño – _digo caminando más rápido para no tener que agregar nada más, pero Black me sujeta del brazo y…_

-Me importa un slytherin si te meas aquí mismo, pero tienes que escucharnos _– Es inútil pedir modales a estas alturas._

_Pongo cara de 'te escucho' aunque por supuesto intuyo sobre qué quieren hablarme. Los hombres son tan predecibles. Y la cara de James desde unos días, debe medir unos 20 metros._

-Pensamos que tu famoso plan solucionaría el estado en que Evans tenía a James…

-Y James a Lily – dice Lupin. _Todos nos lo quedamos mirando. Balbucea algo que nadie entiende y Black decide continuar._

-¡Pero no!.¿Le has visto la cara a James? – _Ajá, como dije unos 19, 20 metros aprox _– Es un total desastre. El James "in love" me tenía hasta la coronilla, pero este nuevo James que has traído tú con tu estúpido plan la ha agarrado con nosotros. Suponemos que es porque para "protegernos" terminó con ella, pero supuestamente esa no es nuestra responsabilidad y ahora nos pasa rehuyendo o nos trata mal (en realidad más a Peter). Tiene un genio de los mil demonios y ni siquiera es superado por mi hormonal amigo Remus. Todo es tu culpa ¿No pudiste inventar algo mejor? Por ejemplo que Evans tenía un romance con el prefecto de Ravenclaw o que Evans es Voldemort. Eso no nos hubiese incluido a nosotros. En el fondo, gracias a tu idea, James terminó con Evans porque nos prefiere. Y ahora que no la ve y nos tiene a nosotros en la misma habitación quizás se da cuenta de que no tenemos tan buenas tetas como Evans y la extraña y nos echa la culpa inconscientemente.

_Creo que Black finalmente ha agotado su saliva. Me pregunto si hablará tanto incluso en "esos momentos"_

-Ya. Ahora en verdad necesito ir al baño – _nuevamente me impiden la pasada._

-Tienes que solucionarlo – dice Pettigrew.

-Lo siento. No es mi asunto – Black utiliza uno de esos hechizos para mantener los pies pegados como con cola fría al piso. _Genial. Dentro de todos los tarados con los que me podría llevar mal, tenía que elegir a los que saben usar la varita._

-Tú lo creaste, tú lo arreglas – _dice Black usando probablemente la frase que su padre utilizó con su madre para desentenderse de él cuando se dio cuenta de que sería un desastre._

-Al parecer nadie te ha arreglado y aún sigues en este mundo – _me atrevo a decirle. Black me sostiene la mirada y asumo que estaré aquí pegada hasta que diga algo mínimamente agradable_ – Muy bien. El problema es que James la ha agarrado con ustedes. A nadie le agrada el nuevo James ¿todos de acuerdo? – asienten - ¿Y Evans?.¿Alguien cree que Evans es mejor ahora que antes?

Pettigrew y Black se miran.

-¡Al diablo Evans! – dicen. _No puedo estar más de acuerdo_.

-Bueno… - _como me lo esperaba de Lupin _– En realidad yo creo que Lily es mucho más agradable ahora. Incluso conmigo. Me presta más atención _– Lo que deduzco que hace Evans es comparar a James con Lupin y decirle a este último todo el tiempo, de que es mejor que James. Comprensible que a Lupin le agrade la nueva situación._

-Ahí tienen – resumo – Alguien está a favor de los cambios. Ahora Black, si me despegaras del piso….

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Moony? – murmura Black a su amigo en tono de enfado_. El asunto es que Black no sabe murmurar y me entero de todo_ – Evans no entra en el juego. Queremos a James de vuelta ¿Acaso te gusta Evans?

_Lupin balbucea tantas incoherencias que no sé como Black no se da cuenta._

-Eso espero. Bueno Smith, si quieres ir al baño tendrás que ofrecernos una solución al lío que tú misma causaste.

-No es mi culpa que no puedan arreglar sus propios problemas, Black. Ahora, me dejas ir o grito y te acuso por acoso. No creo que a Mc Gonagall le cueste creerlo contando con que trataste de meterle mano a su propia sobrina.

_Black hace una mueca de disgusto. Es un tema oscuro para este chico. Gracias a su popularidad ha logrado opacarlo, pero cada vez que alguien saca a relucir el hecho de que la única chica que lo ha rechazado fue justamente la que estaba más vinculada con la jefa de casa; no le queda más que agachar la cabeza y asumirlo como realidad. Hay pruebas concretas para creerlo. Fueron aportadas por Rita Skeeter, por supuesto._

_Cambia de táctica._

-Me pregunto si acaso a ti te agrada el nuevo James. Dijiste que querías cambiar esa veta ñoña que había adquirido al estar con Evans. Ahora que es un ogro, supongo que debe agradarte más.

_No me lo había planteado así, pero casi aciertas. _

-Mucho más, gracias por preguntar. Ahora ¿me dejas ir al baño?

-Ya te lo dije. No te dejaré ir hasta que nos ayudes.

-¿O si no qué? No tienen nada en mi contra. No tienen con qué chantajearme. Si hablan, yo puedo hacer lo mismo con ustedes.

-¿El chantaje te gusta, eh? Eres una pequeña bestia perversa – _gracias, qué cumplido_ – No entiendo cómo fue que accedimos a ayudarte. De lo que estoy seguro es de que repararás todo esto o te haremos la vida miserable. Supongo que conoces a Snape. Tú podrías ser su sucesora.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?.¿En verdad quieres que James vuelva a ser el ñoño que era con Evans? Además no creo que eso sea posible. Ninguno de los dos volvería con el otro.

-A menos que se enteren de la verdad – dice Pettigrew.

-Pues bien ¡díselo! Seguro que de esa forma no se enfada más con ustedes.

-Tú tendrás que decírselo – dice Black. _Pues te digo algo ¡No pienso!_

-Encantada ¿Y qué digo primero, que sus amiguitos del alma me entregaron su famoso secreto en bandeja o que lo hacían sólo para separarlo del amor de su vida porque no podían soportar que ella tuviera más atención?

-A mí me parece más adecuado empezar con que nos espiaste y te enteraste de la verdad por tus propios medios, para luego inventar todo ese asunto de la carta ¡Nosotros no sabíamos de esa carta! Fue demasiado cruel, incluso para alguien tan detestable como Evans.

-Me vale un knut. Ustedes accedieron voluntariamente a ayudarme y no es mi culpa de que las cosas no resultaran como querían. Al menos yo estoy conforme

-¡Eres una retorcida! – Black no tiene más que gritarme. _Supongo que se le acabaron las ideas _– No entiendo cómo pudiste hacer eso. James es una buena persona y le jodiste la vida - _¿Podrías ser más dramático?_ – Eso de que es tu amigo y de que querías salvarlo de convertirse en un idiota, no me lo trago. Si lo consideraras un amigo no hubieses hecho lo que hiciste.

_Ya es tiempo de que se entere._

-Exacto. James no es mi amigo. O al menos yo no lo considero un amigo. A mí me gusta James. Me encanta. Y no podía soportar que estuviera con esa perra de Evans. Es hora de que se vayan enterando de que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale ¿Te diste cuenta Lupin?

_Lupin desvía la mirada. Supongo que él comprende. Black no._

-¿Qué tiene que ver Remus? – nadie contesta.

-¡Quítame este hechizo ahora! – ordeno.

-Sí, seguro que te lo quito – dice con ironía.

-¡AAAAAAH! BLACK INTENTA VIOLARME, AYUDA – _grito a todo pulmón y a un muy contrariado Black no le queda más que dejarme ir. Me retiro a paso rápido. Para que sepa quién manda ¿qué se habrá creído ese? Mientras me alejo escucho que conversan._

-Yo te dije que ella no podría solucionarlo – dice Pettigrew.

-¡Cállate! Era nuestra última opción. Nuestros intentos de reconciliación nunca han funcionado con las chicas. Las mujeres son todas malas. Evitaré relacionarme con una por mucho tiempo. Ahora Remus ¿qué es eso de que en el amor todo se vale?

-Significa que cuando estás enamorado, la gente cree que cualquier cosa puede justificarse para estar con la persona que quieres, pero yo no lo veo así.

_Me apuesto la cuenta de toda mi familia en Gringotts a que Black tiene la cara de "¿ah?"_

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00

_Aquí vamos de nuevo. Sermón n° 13 cortesía de mi amiga Rose._

-¡Tienes que revertirlo! Tú no lo entiendes pero yo estoy en el equipo de Quidditch y tengo que soportar al ogro de James en entrenamientos dos veces por semana, y estoy en el grupo de estudio organizado por Lily. Tengo que soportar sus ofensas feministas en contra de la mayoría de los hombres todas las tardes.

-Pues entonces salte del equipo de quidditch y del estúpido grupo de estudio.

-No, no. No voy a renunciar a las cosas que me gustan sólo porque tengo una amiga maniática que revirtió el orden del cosmos. Todo esto está pasando por tus siniestros planes para separar a la parejita ¿No te das cuenta de que ellos nacieron para estar juntos?

-En realidad no. De lo que me doy cuenta es de que pierdes todas las tardes estudiando. Podrías hacer algo más productivo como seducir a Black de una buena vez.

_Rose se ha quedado muda y ha enrojecido._

-Sí, sabes que tengo razón. Si dedicaras tiempo a eso serías más feliz, yo también sería más feliz y de seguro Black sería más feliz ¿Sabes lo que hizo hoy? Me pego con cola al piso y yo ya me hacía pipí. Lo hace sólo para fastidiarme porque según él James ya no lo quiere. Si estuviera contigo no tendría tiempo para preocuparse por James. Lo ocuparía en ti – _Rose no tiene palabras_ – Ahora si me disculpas iré a hablar con James. Al menos conmigo no se comporta como un ogro.

_Salgo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y me dirijo tranquilamente hacia las escaleras de las piezas de los hombres. En la sala común está Evans con los idiotas del club de estudio. Ni siquiera me mira. Pero no me interesa. No es ella la que me interesa. Últimamente Evans está tan irritable que es mejor que no se fije en una. Busca excusas extrañas para quitarte puntos como prefecta. Me quitó dos puntos por andar con los cordones de mis zapatos desabrochados. _

-Eso puede causar graves accidentes, Chloe. Te quito puntos por ser tan despistada – _Y la muy vaca se atreve a hablarme con mi nombre de pila. Para ti soy Smith. Yo no sé de dónde habrá sacado esas familiaridades. Yo no se las he dado, que conste._

_Finalmente llego a la habitación de los merodeadores para encontrarme con James. Quedó de explicarme unas fórmulas de Aritmancia. Es que simplemente esa asignatura no es lo mío. Sólo la tomo para que James crea que soy inteligente. Aunque a estas alturas ya debe haberse enterado de que soy un desastre._

-Hola James – le digo mientras me siento junto a él, en su cama. _Sí chicas, estoy en su cama. Y me atrevo a darle un beso en la mejilla._

_Me mira como si hubiese estado pensando en asuntos muy intrincados y recién volviera al mundo real._

-Hola – responde. _Dejo mi mochila a un lado. James necesita de alguien que pueda hablar con él y eso es mucho más importante que la Aritmancia._

-¿Estás bien? – _porque yo encuentro que estás muy bueno…._

-Perfecto… Estoy perfectamente. Pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vengo a estudiar para mi examen de Aritmancia ¿recuerdas?

James frunce el ceño.

-No, no me acordaba.

-Uy, y eso que la despistada era yo. Al otro día me quitaron dos puntos por no llevar amarrados los cordones.

_Eso parece hacerle gracia._

-¿Quién quitaría puntos por eso?

-Evans – _¿quién más?_

-Por supuesto – dice arrastrando las palabras – Es el tipo de cosas que hace la gente delatora como ella. No encuentran más excusas por las cuales "cumplir su deber" ¡Cordones desabrochados!.¡Qué estupidez!

-Creo que eso del ogro es real – murmuro.

-¿Qué?

Me encojo de hombros y le sonrío.

-Todo el mundo me ha dicho hoy que te estás comportando como un ogro.

Él deja caer los brazos.

-¿Tú piensas lo mismo? – pregunta algo avergonzado.

-No, para nada. O sea, quizás un poco – James asiente – Eres un completo ogro – Me mira y sonríe – Pero al menos no conmigo. Te has portado muy bien conmigo estos últimos días. Me has ayudado mucho con algunos ramos que pensé que nunca podría aprobar.

-Tienes talento. Es sólo cuestión de estudiar un poco.

-Nunca vi que tú estudiaras mucho.

-Es que yo tengo más talento – dice con una renovada sonrisa pícara. _Pensé que habían desaparecido, pero por suerte me había equivocado _– En todo caso soy yo el que tengo que agradecerte a ti. Has sido la única que se ha acercado más a mí. Mis amigos han estado algo alejados – _Creo que eres tú el que los aleja, pero no estamos hablando de eso _– y bueno, con todo este asunto de Evans…

-Lo sé. No te esperabas que ella te defraudara así.

-Me has entendido tan bien, a pesar de que yo no te he contado toda la verdad del asunto.

-No necesitas contarme qué fue lo que hizo exactamente. Me basta para entender que antepuso sus labores como prefecta a la relación que tenía contigo. Es una pena, pero no todas las personas son como nosotros que consideramos el amor como lo más importante – _Es verdad ¿ya?_

_James me mira con esa carita… es una carita con la cual nunca me ha mirado ¿eh?.¿Tendré algo en la cara?_

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto mientras me toco la cara.

-Nada. Es sólo que…eres muy guapa – _Lo sé…. Es decir ¿Piensas que soy guapa? Y qué estás esperando para…._

-¿No te habías dado cuenta antes? – le digo en tono de broma.

-Antes sí. Ahora último lo había olvidado. Pero por suerte lo recordé _– Gracias suerte_ – He estado un poco mal genio, pero ahora me doy cuenta de algunas cosas. ¿No has crecido un poco?

-¿Tu encuentras? – le pregunto mientras me toco la cabeza dando a entender que no encuentro haber crecido ni un palmo

-Oh sí que has crecido – me dice mientras me señala con la pera hacia mi parte delantera. _Ok, frente a ese comentario ¿quién no se sonroja? _Le tiro la almohada_._

-Eres un descarado, James Potter. Pensé que se te había pasado lo de fresco.

-Eso no pasará. Está incluido conmigo dentro de un mismo paquete. Así que si me quieres, tendrás que aceptar mi lado fresco.

-Está bien. He aprendido a quererlo – _en realidad me encanta su lado fresco. Me compro todo el paquete…por mal que suene eso._

-¿Ah, sí? No lo demuestras - ¿_No?.¿Pues qué te parece hacer un plan malvado para separarte de tu noviecita, espiar dentro de closets, pelearme con la mesera de las tres escobas y aliarme con los tarados de tus amigos sólo por ti?.¿Eso no te demuestra nada?_

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para demostrarlo? – _Llámenlo coqueteo, flirteo o como quieran, pero con cualquier nombre se siente igual de bien cuando lo haces con James._

-Mm – hace como que se lo piensa – Tienes que darme un beso.

-¿Qué? – _Esperen ¿¿Qué!!_

-Si me quieres tanto como dices, tienes que darme un beso – dice mientras se cruza de brazos.

-¿Por qué? - _¿Por qué estoy preguntando eso?_

-Porque el beso es… - James hace una pausa – Rayos, nunca he podido aprenderme la dichosa frase que siempre usa Sirius para… - me mira como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta – solamente así puedo saber si realmente me quieres – _Si tú lo dices._

-O sea que según tu teoría, tú deberías darme un beso para yo poder saber si realmente me quieres.

James sonríe con una sonrisa sinvergüenza. Se acerca tan rápido a mí que ni siquiera noto cuando me da un corto beso en los labios.

-¡Hey, eso no se hace! – _No se hace así. No he esperado tanto tiempo para recibir un beso como ese_ – Los besos no se roban, Potter.

-No me digas Potter – se queja – Además si te molesta tanto que te haya "robado" un beso, en realidad no tengo ningún problema en devolvértelo.

_Ahora soy yo la que sonrío. Y entonces James se acerca más lentamente que la otra vez. Me pone las manos por detrás de la cabeza y me acerca con suavidad. Siento que el estómago se me encoge, pero definitivamente no hay nada mejor que esto. Ni siquiera el whisky de fuego. Ni siquiera. Cierro los ojos y siento como sus labios se posan en los míos y con cierta avidez comienza a abrirlos. Entonces yo me inclino más hacia él. Está bien, no me he inclinado, me he puesto sobre él, pero es que casi que no pueden juzgarme a estas alturas. En un segundo todo es pelea de lenguas y James sabe usar la suya exquisitamente. Si, es incluso mejor de lo que lo había imaginado._

_Pero claro, lo que empieza tan bien tiene que tener un final desastroso._

_Evans._

-James, quería decirte que yo… - _nos separamos y vemos como la idiota de Evans se ha congelado en el dintel de la puerta y tiene una cara muy acorde a su condición de retrasada_ – lo siento.

-¿Sientes haber interrumpido? – _sí, he sonado todo lo mala leche que se imaginan_.

-Bue…¡no! Siento que hubiésemos tenido ese distanciamiento, pero ahora que lo pienso ¡No me interesa!

-A ver, a ver – dice James casi botándome para ponerse de pie - ¿Dices que sientes haber tenido la intención de delatarme con Mc Gonagall?

-No. Yo nunca he tenido semejante intención. Ya te lo dije, yo no escribí esa carta. – Evans me mira a mí _¿qué tienes conmigo?_

-¿Entonces qué vienes a hacer aquí? – _Bien dicho, James._

-La verdad no sé. Tus amigos estuvieron hablando conmigo y me convencieron de que viniera para reconciliarnos porque tú estabas destrozado, pero ya veo que lo estás pasando mucho mejor sin mí – _Es la verdad, Evans. Por fortuna lo comprendiste_.

-¿Tú querías reconciliarte? – pregunta James…_esperen ¿qué cara es esa?.¿Acaso hemos retrocedido el tiempo unos meses y James vuelve a tener esa cara de baboso por Evans?_

-Ya no, James. Mejor quédate con ella. Se ve que la pasan bien juntos – y sin agregar más Evans se va cerrando la puerta sin siquiera dar un portazo. _Eso le hubiera dado más dramatismo._

-¿Y nosotros estábamos en…? – _digo como para retomar lo que ustedes ya saben_.

-Espera, no puedo hacer esto. Ya sabes, dejar las cosas así – pareciera que James no habla conmigo y sale corriendo tras Evans. _Ok. Esto no es lo que esperaba de mi primer "acercamiento" con James._

_Salgo irremediablemente tras él. Abajo James toma a Evans del brazo para detenerla. Mejor me siento en la escalinata, ya saben, para uno de estos famosos espectáculos que a los Lilys les gusta tanto interpretar. La gente ya comienza a buscar un lugar para acomodarse bien sin perderse parte._

-Lily, por favor, no pienses mal. Nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada. Si tú quieres reconciliarte yo estoy dispuesto. Olvidaremos todo el asunto de la carta y partiremos de cero ¿qué dices?

Evans lo mira como si le diera asco.

-¡No puedes estarme diciendo eso! – _Tiene razón ¿qué hay de mí? Yo no quiero partir de cero _– Eres un descarado de la peor calaña – _nuevo vocabulario ¿calaña, eh? Sinónimo: Calidad, forma, especie. Evans es taaan culta_ – Primero no confías en mí cuando te digo que yo no te he traicionado y luego cuando te dejo, partes corriendo tras otras faldas.

-¡Pero si fui yo el que te dejé!

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Eres un inmaduro, eso no es lo que importa. Lo que importa es que no tienes la suficiente confianza en mí y ni siquiera respetaste el tiempo tras nuestro rompimiento para meterte con alguien.

-Está bien, de eso me declaro culpable, pero ¿qué querías que pensara de esa carta? Es difícil tener la evidencia bajo la nariz y no creerla.

-¡Pues deberías haberme creído!

-Pues tal vez tú deberías haber insistido más. Esperas demasiado de mí. Quieres que sea un hombre maduro, pero sólo tengo diecisiete años, y me baso en lo que veo. Quizás si hubieras continuado diciendo que tú no la habías escrito, podría haberte creído, pero me fui de tu pieza sin ninguna buena razón para creerte además de la "confianza entre parejas"

-Eso debería bastarte – dice Evans, _pero por Merlín que ahora no se ve tan convencida. James da buenos argumentos… también da buenos besos_.

-Ahora me basta. En serio te creo. Por favor, olvidemos todo este incidente y volvamos a estar juntos.

-Claro, es muy simple perdonarte luego de haberte visto besándote con Chloe Smith – dice ella sarcásticamente. _Perra. Ahora todos me miran con odio. Los saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa, no vayan a pensar que soy descortés. Los tres tarados me miran con una sonrisa complacida._

-¡En serio que no fue nada importante! - _¿Ah, no? Ahora es Black quien sonríe más complacido aún. _

-Si piensas así de una mujer, muy posiblemente pensarás lo mismo de mí.

-No, Lily contigo todo es distinto. Siempre has sido la más importante. Siempre has sido la única. Desde que te vi por primera vez y tú me lanzaste una tortilla de atún a la cabeza por haber dicho que las pelirrojas eran tontas. Siempre me causaste algo distinto a las demás niñas. Y ahora estoy completamente enamorado de ti _– las chicas dan un aaaww. Yo diría algo como eeewww, pero ya tengo suficiente miradas de odio encima como para aumentar el número_ – He estado más de tres años intentando conquistarte, conseguir una cita – se tira al piso. _James podría ser un excelente actor_ - ¡Me tienes totalmente a tus pies! Te has burlado de mis intenciones todo este tiempo, insultándome, diciéndome todas las cosas que hago mal, todos mis defectos _– Jamsie, eso es exactamente lo mismo dicho de tres maneras distintas_ – Pero no me ha importado, porque desde el momento en que decidí que me casaría contigo, estuve dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa para conseguirlo – Evans se da la vuelta para subir a las habitaciones de las chicas - ¡Mírame, Lily! He aguantado todo esto, que todos me miren y se burlen de lo que hago porque me vuelves loco. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero no conseguirás que te deje de querer.

Evans lo mira por un segundo, frunce un poco el ceño. _Yo que tú Evans, no le creería una palabra. Es decir, yo amo a James, pero admitamos que es un poco pinta mono…¡Y que coquetea conmigo!_

-Eres un farsante, un cínico, un mentiroso y un exhibicionista. Si me querías tanto ¿por qué no decirlo en privado, donde las cosas siempre suenan más verdaderas? Eres un falso Potter y lo único que espero es que Smith logre sacar algo bueno de ti, porque yo simplemente no logro verlo – Sin más Evans sube a la pieza de las chicas siendo observada críticamente por todos en la sala común. James queda botadito en el suelo mirando hacia el punto en que su pelirroja ha desaparecido. _Me parte el corazón, pero la verdad es que no tengo corazón. De tenerlo se hubiera roto en el momento en que James dijo que yo no era nada importante para él._

_La gente comienza a murmurar. James se levanta y sube hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Al pasar junto a mí ni siquiera me mira. Por supuesto al verme sin protección temo por mi vida. Los Gryffindor son apasionados por estos dramas que presenciamos y si Lily es la protagonista de la historia y James el príncipe azul, yo definitivamente terminaré representando el papel de la cortesana de la historia. Y me iré a la hoguera por bruja. Literalmente._

_Me levanto tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero escucho varios comentarios como "suelta", "rompe hogares" o cosas así. Addams se acerca a mí._

-¿Te pareció muy bonito lo que hiciste con James? Pues apuesto a que Lily debe estar destrozada en este momento ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte con él cuando sólo ha terminado hace unos días con Lily? Además todos suponíamos que se estaban dando un tiempo… y llegas tú a romper esta hermosa unión ¿Qué vas a decir, eh? No tienes nada que decir ¡Eres una mala persona! No hay excusa que valga contigo.

-¿Debo contestarte? Porque me da la impresión de que contestaste tú sola todas las preguntas. Cielos, eres mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba, Addams. Sigue así – intento escabullirme

-¡No tan rápido! Te crees muy divertida ¿no es así?

-No, en realidad sólo me encuentro un poco divertida, no MUY divertida.

-Me pareces patética…

-Karen, puedes ir a dar la lata a otro lado – _chan charán. Sirius Black al rescate ¿debo sentirme salvada? Nótese que Black ha hablado en tono de afirmación, nada de preguntas.¡Es una orden, Addams!_

-Ah, Sirius…¿qué… acaso la estás defendiendo? – _y conmoción total por parte de Addams. ¿Es que acaso nadie sabe cómo sostenerse la ropa interior ante la presencia de un Black?_

_Black ni siquiera se da el tiempo de contestarle, simplemente me arrastra del brazo como siempre lo ha hecho. Y justo cuando estaba tan cerca de alcanzar las escaleras. Al menos si estoy con él nadie osará a sermonearme._

-Lo siento, pero como no quisiste ayudarnos tuvimos que pensar por nosotros mismos – _¿Por qué Black hablará siempre en plural como si él no existiera sin la presencia de sus amigos? En todo caso, me sorprende que su frase parta con un "lo siento"_ – Le contamos la verdad a Evans para que arreglara la situación, diciéndole que lo sentíamos mucho y que James no tenía la culpa de nada, que sólo se dejó llevar por la amistad que nos tenía y al principio parecimos convencerla. Pero luego tú, que no comprendo cómo lo hiciste, lograste "seducir" a James. Y ojo que eso no es fácil, no has sido la primera en intentarlo; y has arruinado todo nuestro plan. Ahora será mucho más difícil unirlos de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Black. Ahora sí que no sé como arreglarlo. Pero en realidad tengo cosas en las cuales concentrarme – digo con sinceridad y me alejo.

Vuelta a agarrarme el brazo.

-Espera ¿Estás bien? – _Black está ¿preocupado?_ – Supongo que no esperabas que James soltara eso de que lo suyo no era en serio. Yo creo que se ha pasado. No debería haberlo dicho ¿De verdad te gusta?

-Sí, me gusta mucho – _esto definitivamente no es un tema para hablar con Black_ – En fin, mejor me voy a mi pieza… si es que se me ocurre algo… ya sabes.

_Y subo la escalera y no se por qué siento tantas ganas de llorar._

* * *

ya sé qué van a decir...algo como "se lo merecía" xD

Sorry por la demora...muchas cosas que hacer y otras de las que "encargarme"

SAludos y dejen RR...no saben lo bien que me caerian en este momento :'(

RR!

LInc--Que loco que te haya gustado mas el capitulo pasado donde todos quedaban mal...supongo que eres de esas lectoras(o lectores) que les gusta el conflicto..y esta muy bien ¿que es un FF sin conficto? Atrevete a postear, siempre es bueno dar tu opinion. Saludos

ferick--No es maldita...es vivita xD Hay que ser vivos en este mundo. Si James no se separa por las buenas, lo tendra que hacer por las malas, asi son las reglas.  
Vale por tu RR y saludos

Y ya saben, los registrados, les mando las contestaciones a sus mails. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

CINCO

_Las cosas no están bien. Al principio, cuando Evans y James aún no estaban juntos, pero de todas formas James moría por una cita con ella, las cosas estaban relativamente aceptables. Luego, cuando James y Evans estaban juntos, las cosas estaban mal, es verdad, pero al menos James era feliz. Ahora todo está pésimo porque él está triste. Triste en realidad es poco decir. James está devastado. Antes, cuando Black me insistía con "solucionar lo de la carta" James era un tanto gruñón. Ahora ni siquiera eso. Simplemente pasa de la vida como si nada tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo feliz nuevamente. _

_En la tarde escucho como Mc Gonagall lo felicita._

-¡Esto no tiene precedentes en la historia! Desde que usted es el capitán, nuestro equipo aventaja a Slytherin en más de 100 puntos. Lo hemos repetido tres años y este último superamos los cien puntos. No sé qué decirle, señor Potter, además de que estoy muy agradecida por su desempeño con el equipo.

-Genial.

_Mc Gonagall da tregua a su verborrea y lo mira con una ceja alzada, aunque esta vez no sea en tono de censura._

-¿Genial? Es más que genial. Es decir, nos falta sólo un partido, pero es evidente que obtendremos la copa. Supongo que desde hace tiempo no estaba tan seguro de la victoria.

-¿De qué victoria me habla? – James está tan animado que hasta esa pregunta no ha sonado en tono interrogativo. Es como si murmurara mientras intenta no mover los labios. Mc Gonagall adivina que es una pregunta retórica.

-Estoy hablando de Quidditch – contesta sin embargo - ¿Está bien, señor Potter?

-De maravillas – _eso ha sonado en tono de "tengo resaca, no me moleste"_

_James, prestándole cero atención al quidditch (y no exagero) es como pedirle a Slughorn que no le mire el culo a una jovencita, cuando ésta se agacha a recoger algo; una cosa sumamente extraña. Y las cosas extrañas no se ven bien en James._

-¿Sigues sin ir a clases? – me pregunta Rose, llegando a la habitación con las manos ocupadas de tanto cargar pergaminos y biblias empastadas.

-No tengo corazón para ver a James.

-No tienes clases con James _– me responde ella con cara de querer decir algo mala leche por mi falta de compromiso estudiantil _– Y hasta hace poco pensaba que no tenías corazón.

_Yo, que estoy acostada en la cama con las cortinas abiertas, tomo las mantas y me tapo la cabeza._

-¿Cómo no voy a tener corazón, Rose, cuando siento que el pobre de James me lo ha roto en mil pedacitos? – _Por supuesto algo como eso no puedo decirlo a cara descubierta._

-Si ha sido tan malo contigo ¿por qué le dices el "pobre" James? – siento el peso de Rose que me carga desde los pies de la cama.

-¿No lo has visto? Tiene un aspecto peor que el de Snape ante la perspectiva de un baño.

Rose me saca las mantas de un tirón.

-Te prometo que no te entiendo. James dijo cosas muy feas de ti y aún así lo quieres.

-Rose te voy a decir algo y puede que no me creas, pero James no está enamorado de mí – _ok, es algo bastante creíble_ – James está enamorado de Evans _– eso sí es fácil de creer_ – Y como yo entiendo qué es todo esto de estar enamorada, puedo dar fe de que uno hace y comete estupideces por conseguir a la persona que quiere. Creo que quizás James no piensa lo que dijo si no que simplemente lo dijo como un recurso desesperado para que Evans lo perdonara.

Rose abre los ojos _(mucho)_

-Has madurado demasiado en el tiempo que has estado en esta cama – _ya lo creo que en una cama siempre se madura… en un buen aspecto, claro_ – Pero creo que ya es tiempo de que salgas y enfrentes a James de una vez. No has hablado con él en toda una semana.

-No quiero salir – vuelvo a esconderme bajo las mantas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso es una broma? – me destapo – Todo el mundo me odia. James y Evans eran como la pareja de ensueño que le faltaba al culebrón de Hogwarts, y vengo yo para arruinarles el espectáculo y convertirme en la rompe hogares. Soy la perra número uno después de que Bellatrix Black se metiera con los dos hermanos Lestrange en una misma noche.

-Eso no es verdad – se escandaliza Rose. _La pobre todavía no se convence de que una parienta de Black pueda ser así _– Eso pasó antes de que nosotras llegáramos a Hogwarts y ya sabes que aquí todo se magnifica.

-Eso no es bueno. Quiere decir que si la historia de "dos hermanos en una" fue magnificada… ¡quizás qué se está hablando ahora sobre mí!

-Chloe, no quiero alarmarte – dice Rose en tono apaciguador – pero lo último que escuché fue que le escribiste una carta de amenaza a Lily para que dejara a James y que le diste de beber a él un filtro de amor, pero que a pesar de eso, gracias al amor tan puro que siente hacia Lily, logró zafarse del filtro y mandarte a la mierda. Addams apostó cinco galleons a que no te quedabas tranquila hasta matar a Lily y dicen que aseguró su habitación con polvo picante de duende.

-¡Pues a Addams le hace falta que Pettigrew se la pague! _– aunque la historia de la carta ya se ha filtrado. No es tan así, pero créanme, es uno de los chismes más acertados ¿por qué no se me habrá ocurrido lo del filtro? No sé cómo me he puesto de pie_ – Rose no sé qué hacer – comienzo a pasearme por la habitación – Los chismes ni siquiera me importan, pero no sé qué hacer con James. No me dirige la mirada y dudo mucho de que quiera habar conmigo. Durante la cena pasada, traté de hacer contacto visual con él y en ningún momento me miró…

-Oh, por eso derramaste todo el puré en tu túnica.

-No sé qué es exactamente, pero tengo una sensación de malestar y como un peso desagradable entre la garganta y los pulmones. Y no se pasa con nada. Sé que James no me perdonará.

-¿Perdonar?.¿Ya se enteró de todo?

-Es amigo de Pettigrew, el chismoso número uno ¡por supuesto que terminó enterándose! Le contó todo lo de la carta. En cierto sentido encontré un detalle muy noble el que Evans no se lo haya contado… no lo hubiese esperado de ella.

-Al final te convenciste de que Lily es la mejor persona – _a veces Rose es una mamona por valorar tanto a gente odiosa como Evans_ – Date cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste y ser la causante de la ruptura con su novio, además de haberte metido con él; ella tuvo la consideración para no dejarte mal frente a James – _aunque me dejó mal frente a todos los demás._

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero ella no tiene que ver en esto. Creo que es James el que me causa ese peso en la garganta.

_Rose me mira como si yo nunca comprendiera nada._

-Eso es culpa, tonta. Este último tiempo has hecho las estupideces más grandes. Conseguiste que una de las pocas parejas que se quieren de verdad, se separara. Estuviste a punto de separar también a los merodeadores. Creo que es bastante para atormentar tu conciencia sin escrúpulos.

-¡Tienes razón! No tengo escrúpulos.

-Pero eso que sientes es un buen signo. Debes arreglarlo.

-No puedo arreglarlo. Ni siquiera Black sabe cómo arreglarlo.

-Yo sé que tú sabes como arreglarlo. Después de todo, tú lo comenzaste.

-Quizás sé cómo hacerlo, pero el resultado no me gustará.

_Rose se encoge de hombros y me sonríe. Es una de las pocas personas que lo hace con sinceridad luego del incidente con James._

-No todo nos puede gustar siempre. Pero al menos la sensación de culpa se irá. Además, se lo debes a James y Lily. Ahora anda a solucionar el problema porque tengo tareas que hacer y las haré más rápidamente si es que tú no me estás hablando todo el rato.

_Termino dejando la habitación. Y no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Aunque lo sospecho… mejor hablo con James primero. Y como si fuese citado con el puro poder de la mente, veo cómo James entra a la sala común a través del retrato. Viene de un entrenamiento porque tiene las zapatillas cubiertas de barro. Me mira por primera vez desde una semana, pero no tiene intenciones de saludarme y sigue su camino. Lo detengo con una mano._

-Tenemos que hablar – _creo que es la primera vez que digo eso y no es para terminar con un chico. Si no todo lo contrario._

-No tengo nada que hablar – _ni siquiera lo dice en tono enojado. Lo dice simplemente como si no tuviera nada que hablar._

-Pero yo sí. Por favor siéntate. Sólo será un momento.

_James obedece sin ganas y se mira las manos_.

-Supongo que ya te enteraste de…

-Sí, lo sé todo.

-Lo siento mucho James. De verdad de verdad que no quería que las cosas terminaran así. Sé que he sido tonta e irresponsable, inmadura, egoísta y hasta una perra. Pero tienes que perdonarme. Por favor, tienes que perdonarme. Si quieres hago lo que quieras. Me tiro al lago o beso a Snape. Hasta me puedo inscribir en las clases extracurriculares de Herbología o de historia de la magia. Lo que quieras. Sólo necesito que sepas que lo siento mucho y si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para retroceder el tiempo, volvería el tiempo atrás para no haber hecho lo que hice. Pero lamentablemente soy tan mala estudiante que nunca me darán uno de esos giratiempos. Sin contar con que usarlos para ese tipo de motivos es ilegal.

_James me mira sin demostrar emoción alguna._

-¿Sabes Chloe? – hace una pausa – Jamás me esperé algo así de ti. Pensé que nos parecíamos mucho, pero cada vez que lo pienso e intento ponerme en tu lugar, llego a la conclusión de que nunca podría hacer algo como lo que tú hiciste.

-Te equivocas. Si estuvieras en mi lugar y Evans hubiese sido la que andaba con otro chico, estoy segura de que habrías intentado separarlos.

-¡Pero no con algo tan cruel como lo que hiciste tú! Por la mierda, que no te das cuenta de que metiste la pata hasta el fondo. No hay vuelta atrás con Lily. Me ayudaste a cagarla para siempre.

-Lo siento James. Creo que si Evans hubiese salido con otro chico no hubieses tenido que hacer algo tan cruel para separarlos porque el amor entre ella y un chico hipotético nunca sería tan fuerte como el amor entre ella y tú.

-¿De qué hablas? Lily me odia.

-Sólo porque está enamorada de ti, y tú la hiciste sentir mal.

-Oh, muchas gracias. Eso también es parte tuya.

-Lo sé ¡Ya dije que lo sentía!.¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-No lo sé. De ahora en adelante no me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

-James necesito que me perdones.

-¿Porque te sientes mal?. Pensé que era eso lo que querías lograr – _yo niego con la cabeza_ – Lo siento, Smith, pero al menos en el mundo de los hombres no nos bastan las palabras. Para que un hombre te perdone tienes que demostrar que lo sientes con actitudes. Todo lo que has dicho no me sirve para nada – _se levanta y en realidad no sé que hacer para que se quede. Es mejor que se vaya. Black lo está esperando en las escaleras y lo acompaña hacia las habitaciones de los chicos_

_Por el contrario, Lupin que había venido con Black, se acerca a mí y se sienta al lado._

-Quiero que tengas claro que la culpa no es sólo tuya. Puede que James nos haya perdonado y que la gente no nos apunte con el dedo por los pasillos, pero todos juntos la hemos cagado. Me siento mal por lo que le hicimos a Lily y a James.

-Pero ahora Lily está libre ¿no es eso lo que querías?

-No. Lily nunca me ha querido como algo más que a un amigo. James es del que está enamorado, y el haberlos separado sólo los hace sufrir. Prefiero la compañía de ambos cuando están bien.

-Supongo que yo también. James ahora me odia y me porté muy mal con alguien que no se lo merecía.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que nosotros también nos sentimos mal. Creo que la culpa todavía nos pesa a los tres y estamos claros en que tú no eres la mayor responsable. Después de todo accedimos a contarte nuestro secreto, sólo para que lo usaras como un recurso para separar a Lily y a James.

_Aunque Lupin no sea santo de mi devoción, a veces tengo que reconocer que es el más amable de los merodeadores. No sé por qué lo que ha dicho me ha hecho sentir mejor. Esto de compartir la culpa. Le sonrío._

-¿Crees que si Evans y James volvieran a estar juntos, serían tan odiosos como en un principio?

-No lo sé. Ojalá lleguemos a comprobarlo.

_Me levanto con determinación._

-No te preocupes, Lupin. Tu secreto me lo llevo a la tumba. No tengo intenciones de enemistarme con alguien más en mi vida. Con esto es suficiente.

_Sé donde tengo que ir. Subo las escaleras y voy hacia la habitación frente a la nuestra. Addams abre la puerta justo antes de que yo llegue a tocarla._

-¡Es ella, Lily! Te dije que debíamos poner más seguridad. Vendrá a matarte o algo.

-Karen no seas ridícula – dice Evans asomándose a la puerta.

-¡Sal de aquí, engendro demoníaco! - _me dice Addams mientras intenta bloquearme la puerta _- ¿Crees que no sé lo que intentas hacer? Vienes a vengarte de Lily por haber declarado en público de que eres una zorra. Ja, como si no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta antes. Ahora ándate antes de que avise a Mc Gonagall.

-Quiero hablar con Evans.

-¡Tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver! _– Addams es alguien realmente ridícula. Creo que ya les había dicho que tiene debilidad por Pettigrew. Supongo que ese es bastante ejemplo._

-Karen por favor. Déjala pasar.

-¡Pero Lily…!

-Será sólo un momento – dice Evans – Mientras tanto podrías ir a dejar estas cartas a la lechucería.

-¡Pero Lily…!

-O si quieres, podrías ir a conseguir polvo picante de duendes. Si algo nos aleja a las zorras, es el polvo de duende en los dinteles de las puertas. Seguro que si lo pones allí no podré venir a matar a Evans – _le digo con falsa convicción. Por supuesto que la muy idiota se lo cree y baja corriendo para adquirir el polvo en el baño de contrabando del quinto piso. Entro a la habitación y Evans cierra la puerta._

-Tú dirás lo que necesitas, Chloe – _ya está de nuevo con el famoso "Chloe" Creo que hasta preferiría que me llamara perra ¿ por qué está siendo tan amable?_

-La verdad, Evans, es que había venido hasta aquí con la intención de pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te causé. Supongo que escribir esa carta e intentar por medio de todos los métodos sucios que te separaras de James, es un daño.

_Evans asiente._

-Pero al entrar en tu habitación me doy cuenta de que tu perdón no me interesa _– Evans me mira con mala cara _– No te lo tomes a mal. Creo que has demostrado ser una persona genial todo este tiempo. Es decir, el no haberle dicho a James que fui yo la que escribí esa carta, después de verme encima de él, es… algo muy noble. Escucha esto no lo quería decir, pero en cierto sentido te admiro. En todo caso no es tu perdón lo que quiero conseguir. A pesar de lo mala que fui contigo, que no te lo merecías para nada, creo que no necesito tu perdón. Entre todas las personas involucradas parecer ser la menos molesta conmigo.

-Es verdad, no estoy enojada contigo. Eres sólo una chica un poco inmadura que se encaprichó con James. Es él el que tiene la culpa de todo esto.

-No vengo a tirarme al piso para pedir que me perdones, porque no merezco ser perdonada y si quieres que te sea sincera, soy demasiado egoísta como para que eso me interese. Pero creo que… estoy enamorada.

-¿Estás enamorada?

-No estoy segura, sólo lo creo. James me importa mucho y lo he visto muy mal estos últimos días. Es casi irreconocible.

-No te preocupes por James. Se le terminará pasando. Tiene el ego demasiado arriba y ahora lo tiene un poco desinflado. Pero las personas tan engreídas como él, no aman a otros más que a ellos mismos. Más temprano que tarde volverá a correr detrás de otras faldas y todo esto no será más que un mal recuerdo.

-Quisiera creerlo. Así me aseguraría que esas próximas faldas fueran las mías. Pero sé que eso no sucederá. Créeme, he estado intentando que James te saque de su sistema desde hace tres años. Lo he hecho todo. Realmente no te imaginas todas las cosas que he hecho. Y nada. James no se olvidará fácilmente de ti. Está enamorado.

-Puede ser. Pero ya no me interesa. James se ha conducido muy mal. Sé que tuviste mucho que ver y lo he meditado. En realidad, a pesar de todas las cosas que hiciste, James debió haber actuado de otra forma. Tú eres menor, es comprensible que te portaras como una niña.

-Evans, sólo tengo un año de diferencia con James. Creo que él tiene razón cuando dice que tú esperas demasiado de su actitud. En todo caso, estoy segura de que él está dispuesto a cambiar ¿qué digo? Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Sólo tienes que darle una oportunidad.

-Ya le di una oportunidad. La primera cita que tuve con él fue su oportunidad, yo siempre supe que James era un presumido y al final de la relación lo demostró. No puede confiar en nadie más que en él.

-¿Y cómo fue darle esa oportunidad?

-Creo que… la verdad es que fue bueno. James se comportó muy bien en esa cita y en todas las que la siguieron. Pero eso no compensa todo lo demás.

-Yo creo que si le dieras una segunda oportunidad podrías comprobar que lo que sigue también puede ser bueno. Incluso mejor.

-¿Quieres que le dé una segunda oportunidad?.¿No que estabas enamorada de él?

-Quiero que los dos estén felices. James porque lo quiero mucho y tú porque eres realmente una buena persona. Odio admitirlo, pero ustedes son la pareja ideal. Lo que sucedió no fue tan grave, Evans. Estoy segura de que puedes perdonarlo. Tú mereces una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor. Sabes que es una buena persona.

-No sé.

-Al menos dí que lo pensarás. Además no has tenido la oportunidad de portarte mal con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oh, vamos. Me refiero a "no sería buen ejemplo que nos besáramos en público, James" Te faltó tiempo para soltarte las trenzas, Evans. No has conocido el mejor lado de James.

_Evans se sonroja._

-Yo no era así.

-Claro que eras así ¿Por qué crees que los merodeadores accedieron a ayudarme? Traías a James de cabeza. Lo tenías tan reprimido que se estaba convirtiendo en un ejemplo de moralidad barata.

-¿En serio? – _Evans no parece complacida_ – Yo no soy así.

-Pues demuéstralo, Evans. Todavía tienes a James a merced tuya. Y tienes toda la vida para disfrutar una relación con él. Una relación con R mayúscula. No lo que tenían hasta entonces. Anda a buscarlo y deja de ser tan santurrona.

_Evans me mira con el ceño fruncido_.

-¿Santurrona?.¿Yo?

-Más que una solterona.

_Ahora es Evans la que se levanta con decisión. Baja las escaleras a toda velocidad y por supuesto la sigo. Va en dirección hacia la habitación de los merodeadores. Abre la puerta de un manotón. Black apenas tiene tiempo de taparse sus partes con una toalla_.

-Cubran lo que no quieren que sea visto – advierte Evans, _aunque ya es un poco tarde_.

-¡Oye Evans, estoy en mi habitación y tengo derecho a exhibirme si se me antoja! – reclama Black.

-No tienes nada que exhibir, Black, los rumores corren muy rápido por este colegio y ya te has tirado a la mitad de sus alumnas. No esperarías que alguien no se tomara la molesta de medirlo - _¡Por Merlín! Es la primera vez en mi vida que veo a Black sonrojarse _– Ahora los quiero a todos fuera. Excepto tú, Potter.

_Black se viste con un hechizo y sale de la habitación sin chistar, seguido de Lupin que me guiña un ojo y de Pettigrew que ante una fierecilla como Evans, teme por su vida_.

-Tú también afuera, Chloe – me dice Evans esperando que obedezca en el acto_. Y supongo que tiene razón. No tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en esto. Salgo con la sensación de que me he perdido una parte importante de la historia. Porque obviamente olvido que estoy con los merodeadores. Y que si yo soy una copuchenta, pues ellos son el doble. Sin contar con que además tienen una táctica para enterarse de todo lo que pasa en su habitación. Pettigrew me señala un agujero que hay junto a la puerta y todos nos colocamos unos "audífonos chismosos" el último invento de Zonko._

_Pero a que no se imaginan lo que sucedió. Lo que se escuchan no son exactamente palabras, NO. Suena más a cuando se te cayó el jugo en la mesa, e intentas sorberlo sin una bombilla: asqueroso. Y es que Evans y James se están dando… duro. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?.¿Es que este es el Apocalipsis? .¿Es que Evans piensa que si no tiene bebés ahora no los tendrá jamás?.¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ESO? No se suponía de que odiaba a James…_

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – _Merlín, James tiene cabeza cuando hace cosas locas con Evans. Tanto así que logró separarse de ella. Tarjen cabeza y pongan cerebro, no vaya a ser que se malinterprete._

-Porque te perdono, James. Simplemente por eso – dice Evans mirándolo con una sonrisa (_el agujero deja ver hasta esos detalles_) – Comprendí que en realidad has hecho mucho para ganarte mi cariño y que yo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarte que también te quiero. Este es el momento. Me dijiste que era una traidora y que prefería ventilar tus secretos, aunque no haya sido verdad. Pero como te quiero, te perdono y espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Si estás conmigo, estás dentro de mi mismo bando. No voy a traicionarte por muy en desacuerdo que esté contigo; y en todo caso pienso que lo que hiciste por Remus, fue lo más noble que pudiste hacer. Te quiero James – _Parece que a Evans le ha cansado hablar y prefiere utilizar su lengua para otra cosa._

_James vuelve a usar el cerebro y se separa de ella. Quizás quiera decirle que ahora no quiere su perdón y prefiere tener una aventura conmigo. O quizás sólo se le haya acabado la respiración._

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar así de opinión?

_Black murmura a mi lado_.

-Jimmy no sabe cerrar la boca. Si una chica se te lanza sin que tengas que esforzarte… por Merlín ¡ocupa la cabeza, Potter! – _si me preguntan creo que Black sí se refiere a la cabeza y no al cerebro._

-¿Realmente importa? – pregunta Evans coquetamente. _Escucho a los merodeadores murmurar un ¡NO!_

-Bueno, siento curiosidad ¿fueron mis amigos?

-¿Por qué nos mete a nosotros? – murmura Black – Yo no los meto a ustedes en mi cama – _discriminen por su cuenta ¿Acaso alguno de los merodeadores ha tenido el deseo de meter a Black en su cama?_

-No, no fueron tus amigos – dice Evans

-Ajá. Fue Mc Gonagall. Creo que está preocupada por mi estado de ánimo y que eso pueda afectar mi desempeño en quidditch – _mi encantador James ha hablado_.

_Lupin y Black se golpean las caras con las palmas abiertas._

-Yo no los meto a ustedes NI a Mc Gonagall en mi cama – dice Lupin.

_Black lo mira con curiosidad_.

-¿Has metido a alguien en tu cama?

_Lupin se sonroja inevitablemente y me mira cohibido_.

-Técnicamente no fue en una cama, pero…

-¡Deja de meter a Mc Gonagall en nuestra relación! Finalmente terminaré culpándola de todos mis males – se queja Evans.

-Está bien, lo siento. Si no me quieres decir… - _James toma a Evans de la cintura y en opinión de Black ahora sí que debe estar usando la cabeza. Besos y besuqueos y en realidad ya no me interesa ver esto. A los chicos parece gustarle. Peter murmura algo como pornografía gratis, aunque evidentemente lo que yo hacía con James podría haberse catalogado como más pornográfico que esto. En verdad sólo se dan besos dulces de gente empalagosa, enamorada y aburrida. Yo me voy ¡Pero momento, Evans se separa!_

-Agradéceselo a Chloe – _dice antes de volver a besarlo. Luego se separa_ – pero agradéceselo de una manera legal y distante. Porque si me llegas a poner los cuernos, Potter… - _Es ahora James el que la hace callar con un beso._

_Está bien, supongo que este es el fin. Hoy he hecho el bien, y más le vale a Rose y a su estupidez del karma que esto se me devuelva porque no veo que nada bueno me llegue a pasar después de entregar a James en bandeja de plata para Evans. Perdí irremediablemente al amor de mi vida._

0o0oo0o0oo00

_Creo que el asunto del karma tarda demasiado. No tengo toda la vida para que a ese caprichoso señor se le ocurra mandarme una compensación por haber perdido a James. He pensado en eso de lo que siempre habla el profesor de estudios muggles. Un asunto muy curioso llamado clonación. Si pudiese clonar a James, no me importaría que el original anduviera con Lily. Sí, ahora es Lily ¿ya? Que a nadie se le ocurra burlarse. Ya que James anda tan ocupado con sus entrenamientos o con su new girlfriend, me he tenido que dedicar a mis estudios porque Mc Gonagall me sermoneó por tenerlos tan botados. Resultado, me he tenido que buscar a alguien que me ayude con ellos porque los profesores no me bastan. Seguí el consejo de Rose y me he incluido en el looser grupo de estudio donde Evans es la jefa, y bueno hablando con ella me he dado cuenta de que es bastante agradable y a la gente agradable no la puedes tratar de Evans, y mejor dejémoslo en Lily que es un nombre bastante cursi, pero a ella le queda bien.(como todo)_

_Tomo mi libro sobre pociones. Tengo que memorizarme una estúpida poción sobre fertilidad en perros. Es estúpido ¿para qué querría que mi perro fuera fértil? Todo esto pasa por esa reforma de los viejos hippies del ministerio a cargo de la educación. Si mi perro no puede tener cachorros, pues me consigo otro y listo. Se estudian posibles efectos en seres humanos y al parecer por eso es tan importante estudiar sus componentes. Soberana estupidez._

-¿Qué lees? – me pregunta James_…¡Es James! Me vuelve a dirigir la palabra_.

-Bue...la...yo... – no logro decir nada.

_James revisa la portada de mi libro._

-Pociones – _dictamina como si hablara del cáncer_ – Al menos Slug es lo suficientemente idiota como para no darse cuenta de que copias.

-¿Copiar?

-Claro, es lo más fácil del mundo. Yo lo hago siempre que tengo que memorizar algo estúpido que no usaré nunca más. Memorizar recetas de pociones es una soberana estupidez – _hey, piensa igual que yo ¿no seremos almas gemelas?_ – En un momento de urgencia, siempre puedes conjurar un libro de pociones ¿Para qué aprenderlo de memoria?

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Bueno, ya que tienes la tarde libre porque decidiste que copiarás en vez de estudiar… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a lanzarle bolas de pintura a algún slytherin incauto?

_¡Por supuesto! Me pongo de pie y veo que Evans se acerca a nosotros. Digamos que tengo con ella una especie de pacto. Me alejo de su novio y ella me ayuda a pasar de curso. Me tiene la suficiente confianza y en realidad no quiero tener al colegio el doble de enojado de lo que ya está. Les digo que ahora que James se me ha acercado, todas las chicas de séptimo, y muchas de quinto me han querido asesinar con una sola mirada. Si quieren mi opinión, yo creo que están enamoradas de Lily, si no, no me explico._

_Por suerte, antes de tener que darle a James una excusa convincente, llega Lily a nuestra altura y abraza a mi, es decir, su novio. Sí, está marcando territorio, lo tengo claro, quizás todavía siga siendo Evans la perra, porque me hace notar que lo que tiene entre sus brazos ya no es mío. Pero tengo que pasar de curso y por sobre todo tengo que olvidar a James. Ya no hay más remedio._

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo, James? – pregunta Evans.

-Está bien – _asume el sometido de James_ – Adelántate un poco.

_Lily, hum, Evans se va dirigiéndome una sonrisa. No sé si es por lo mala leche que hizo o qué, pero no me interesa. James me dedica una sonrisa también, no es una made in Jamie, esas de medio lado que intentó copiarle a Black pero aún así le salen mucho más encantadoras. Es como esas sonrisas de camaradería que se dirige con sus amigos._

-Gracias – _me suelta antes de que logre entender bien a lo que se refiere_ – De todas formas me caes bien.

_Se va y yo me quedo pensando. El "gracias" va por lo que Evans le contó, de que yo fui responsable de su reconciliación. Pero apuesto a que como me saco un cero en este examen de pociones, James ha querido decir "De todas formas me caes MEJOR… que ella" porque entonces no tendría sentido el gesto que me hace hacia Evans, o el hecho de que diga "de todas formas" Pero como Rose siempre dice, uno tiene amigos para "caerse bien" y novios para "amarlos". James no me ama, es verdad, pero al menos le gano a Evans en un terreno que es el de la amistad. Ahora, ¿De qué rayos me sirve un amigo hombre? Para nada… supongo que es la intención de hacerme sentir bien de James lo que cuenta._

-¿Todavía lees sobre escobas? – _me pregunta Black sentándose a mi lado y revisando mi portada_ - ¡Pociones!.¿Lees sobre pociones? Creo que tienes que ordenar tus prioridades, simplemente NO PUEDES LEER SOBRE POCIONES.

-Está bien, Black, no te emociones. Sólo intento estudiar para mi examen de mañana.

-¿Estudiando a última hora? – _me pregunta poniendo esa cara como si te invitara a hacer algo malo. O como si pensara que hacer cosas malas es lo único factible de hacer_.

-Ah, qué rayos. Si igual sé que no podré estudiar – _digo dejando el libro a un lado_.

-Creo que tienes un problema de actitud y por eso no puedes estudiar – _me dice como si diera una cátedra. Qué chiste, eso de Black y la cátedra._

-Black, jamás te he visto con un libro en la mano, que no sea porno claro.

-¡No tengo ningún libro porno!.¿Existen los libros porno? Yo sólo tengo revistas. Y claro que leo. No estudio mucho, pero mi actitud de "soy increíblemente inteligente" me basta para sacar buenas notas.

-Puede que tenga un problema de actitud – _digo mientras observo a James y Evans reírse y darse besos en la entrada de la sala común. Black capta hacia dónde va mi mirada._

-¿Sigues encaprichada con Prongs?

_Lo miro incrédula._

-Parece que ti jamás te ha gustado alguien de verdad. No se pasa así nada más… supongo que me tomará un tiempo.

-Tienes razón. Nunca me he enamorado. Pero sí que me han gustado chicas. Me gustas tú.

_Yiaaa. ¿Black es de fiarse?.¿Por qué los hombres sueltan las cosas así, sin más? Definitivamente no tienen tacto._

-No te creo. El que quieras tener a otra de sexto en tu colección no significa que lo consigas.

-¡Vamos!.¿Por qué todos creen que eso es lo único que me interesa?

_¿Te lo hago corto?_

-Porque eres hombre, tienes dieciocho y eres Sirius Black.

-Esos no son buenos motivos _– tiene razón, son los mejores_.

-Como sea Black. El asunto es que no te das cuenta de que me gusta todavía tu amigo.

-Un clavo saca a otro clavo – _dice guiñándome un ojo._

-No compararé a James con un clavo – _digo sabiamente_ – Lo siento, Black. No me voy a olvidar tan simplemente de él.

-Está bien, te entiendo. Supongo que Prongs es la única persona por la cual podría perdonarte el no caer rendida ante Sirius Black.

_James y Evans siguen en su plan amoroso, buag._

-Cuando tengamos hijos – dice James - ¿Me dejarás ponerle Lily a alguna?

-Sólo si es mujer – dice Evans – Pero no. Detesto eso de la repetición de nombres.

-¡Pero mi hijo debe llevar el nombre James!

-No mientras pueda evitarlo.

-Y si sale tan guapo como yo, necesitará un nombre a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Nadie es más guapo que tú – dice Evans mientras le da otro beso.

_Y tiene razón. Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia el respaldo y Black ni tonto ni perezoso aprovecha de pasar su brazo por detrás de mi cuello._

-¿Se me pasará alguna vez? – _digo con angustia_.

-Por supuesto – _dice Black son su genuina seguridad_ – Las cosas generalmente tienden a convertirse en simples recuerdos de los cuales algún día te burlarás. Sólo déjalo estar.

-Es decir que me quedarán sólo tristes recuerdos – _digo mirando a Black y apegándome más a él._

-Mi padre siempre me decía que cuando uno es joven, tiene tiempo suficiente como para que los recuerdos se tornen dulces, pero cuando se es viejo ya está todo jodido – Black se burla de sí mismo – Pero no debemos hacer caso de lo que dice mi padre ¿cierto?

-Cierto, Sirius.

-¿Viste? Ya me dices Sirius. Estás progresando – _Black me abraza y me da un beso en el pelo._

_Y es verdad, no es James el que me está abrazando, pero como dice Sirius, o el padre de Sirius, si es que aún soy joven ¿todavía tengo tiempo como para que James y Evans se peleen por su propia cuenta? Es decir, nadie dice que su amor será eterno. Y por otro lado, no me molesta esperar._

_Sí señor, no serán dulces recuerdos. Serán dulces esperanzas. Espérate Evans, algún día James volverá a ser mío, aunque tenga que esperar cien años más_.

FIN

* * *

Me creerían si les digo que es la segunda vez que pongo fin en un ff?

ESo, nadie quedo con quien se esperaba...bueno, James y Lily si, pero lei algunos Rose/Sirius...nah, tampoco sera Chloe/Sirius, esos no hacen buena pareja...pero quien sabe si un Addams/Pettigrew, que a nadie le falta dios.

Saludos a todos los que comentaron (en especial liisa y draco-love por el chap pasado porque no le puedo poner reply a su RR :)), añadieron la historia a sus favoritos y por supuesto a los que leyeron. No estaria de mas que dejaran ahora un comentario porque despues del fin, no hay mas.


End file.
